Alf meets Kingdom Hearts
by Alf768
Summary: A California town is under attack and it is up to Sora and friends to once again to combat the darkness all with the help of a famous alien! Oh: snd it seems some old enemies have returned! PG for crude humor, scary scenes, mild LNG, tense elements, and some suggestive content. SoKai, RoxNam, Squffie, Clorith
1. Chapter 1

**ALF MEETS KINGDOM HEARTS: THE ADVENTURE BEGINS**

Welcome to Riverside, California. A sleepy Los Angeles suburb where life is good, people are friendly, children play happily on the street, and everything and everyone is normal. Everyone that is except a certain family living at a certain house at 167 Hemdale Avenue.

It is here that life is a little screwy thanks to an…ahem…unusual houseguest. And now things are about to get even more weird.

"Oh Willie!" shouted a voice from the kitchen. Willie, a middle aged man in his mid 40s, looked up from that day's Los Angeles Times. "What is it Alf?" he yelled back.

A short 3.5 feet tall alien covered with brownish-orange fur and a big nose that resembled an aardvark's bounded into the living room. This is Alf (Alien Life Form). His real name is Gordon Shumway. He came from the Planet Melmac. It was also what it was composed of. By was I mean just that. Was! Melmac's history. It exploded when the core somehow blew up, resulting in a nuclear blast.

Alf, who was a rookie to a special intergalactic military force known as the Orbit Guard, was out on his daily patrol when his space ship was sent spiraling out of control from the blast and crashed into the garage of a friendly suburban family by the name of Tanner.

Well, anyway, Alf was holding a steaming hot mug. "Here ya go Willhimer! It's your coffee. I took the liberty of worming it up for you." Willie took the mug from Alf's hand. "Why thank you Alf! But you meant to say you **warmed** it up." Alf shook his head.

"No! I meant I **wormed** it up. I was outside in the backyard and I found some worms wriggling in the dirt and I thought it would be a nice coffee additive. Look in the mug. There's probably over a dozen juicy fat ones in there." Willie took a peek inside the mug.

"Pass!" he replied, handing the mug back to Alf.

"Oh well, more for me then!" And with that Alf left the room.

Willie watched him leave, and then he sighed and shook his head. "How long's it been? 5 years now?"

The next evening, Kate was cooking dinner, Alf was watching TV, Lynn and Brian were doing homework, and Willie had yet to come home from work.

"Brian!" scolded Lynn. "3x2 does not equal 5 and you know that!"

"Well you know I hate math! Math is for buttheads" Brian shot back

"Now Brian, what did I say about using that language?" Kate asked sternly.

"Sorry Mom."

Soon the front door opened and Willie walked in. "Hi Daddy!" the kids greeted him happily. Willie smiled and waved. "

Hi Dear!" Kate kissed him.

"Hi Sweetheart!" Alf shouted, waving.

Willie was not amused.

"How was your day honey?" Kate asked, giving Willie another kiss.

"Great!" he replied, putting his briefcase on the stand by the door. He sifted through the mail and stopped in his tracks. "Say Kate, you didn't just order a (ahem) 'heat resistant litter box' did you?"

Kate stared in confusion. "No. Why do you ask?"

Willie handed her an order form that he had found with the mail. The "bill me later" checkbox was filled. "Well how do you explain this then?"

Suddenly all eyes turned to Alf.

"Oh, sure. Blame the alien!" he sulked

Kate and Willie just glared. Suddenly there was a loud crash followed by what sounded like a girl moaning in pain. They ran outside and saw a young girl in her mid teens lying unconscious on the ground in the backyard.

The girl was had long reddish-brown hair and was wearing a pink strapless mini-dress with three zipper, the ones on her sides apparently just for show, a white halter top underneath with a black hood, three bracelets on her left wrist, a black belt around her waist that connected a small tote bag at her side, and finally, lilac sneakers

"It looks like she's hurt!" said Kate. They took her inside and set her on the couch. They looked at her worriedly.

"Do you think she'll be ok?" asked Lynn.

Willie shrugged."I don't know. Looks like she got banged up pretty badly. She's all bruised and battered. I **hope **she's ok."

The other's nodded.

Kate stroked the girl's hair while holding her body on her lap.

"She's looks so precious" she said, looking at the girl with tender eyes. Suddenly the girl moaned and opened her eyes.

"Look, she's waking up!" said Brian.

"Where am I?" the girl wondered.

"Shh." Kate soothed her. "You're with us. You're safe." Willie approached the girl. "What's your name?" he asked. "Oh! M-my-my name is Kairi." The girl replied nervously.

"Kairi, huh? We're the Tanners!" Willie replied, giving her a friendly smile. "My name is Willie Tanner, but you can just call me Mr. Tanner."

Willie gestured to Kate. "This is my lovely wife, Mrs. Kate Tanner." Kate waved. Willie the pointed to the kids. "And these are our lovely children, the Tanner siblings, Lynn and Brian." "Hello!" the children waved. Kairi managed a giggle and waved back.

"And of course we have Alf… Wait a minute… ALF!" Sure enough Alf was standing in the room.

He waved. "Hi!"

Alf you know you can't be seen!" Kate scolded. "We have someone with us!"

"Relax Katydid! I'm sure she won't tell anyone."

He walked up to her. "So how old are you?" he asked.

"Almost 16." she replied. "How old are you?"

"267 in August."

Kairi smiled and gave a cute little laugh. She had made some friends. But, most important of all, she had found out that they may be able to help her and maybe her friends. _Such nice people. _she thought to herself. Then a look of worry appeared on her face. _I just hope we can save their world from being destroyed. Those Heartless are probably up to their old tricks again! And what was an Organization XIII member doing in this world? Didn't Sora, Donald, and Goofy defeat them? I hope those three are OK! _

Her mind went back to that moment. It was that one incident that caused her to be here. In fact, it was that very thing that would send our heroes spiraling on a series of out of control events; events that would turn their whole world upside-down; events that...well you get it.

**End Chapter 1 **


	2. Chapter 2

**ALF MEETS KINGDOM HEARTS: ENTER THE KEYBLADE WARRIOR**

Not long before this happened, a large futuristic looking ship was soaring in the skies above Los Angeles. This was known as a Gummi Ship. Inside the ship a teenage boy with somewhat spiky brown hair and clothes that looked sort of like Mickey Mouse's outfit was looking out one of the ship's windows. _I wonder why the king sent us to __**this**__ world? _he thought.

"Sora!" he heard an angry voice behind him scold.

The boy, Sora, quickly came to his senses and turned to see a white duck in a wizard's outfit and holding a magic scepter-like wand. This was Donald Duck, who served as the court sorcerer at Disney Castle. He and his pal, Captain Goofy, had set out on there first journey away from the castle for the first time in many years which happened almost two years ago when their ruler, King Mickey Mouse, had requested that they go find the mysterious darkness that was stealing people's hearts and corrupting the entire kingdom with evil.

He had sent them a letter saying that he had noticed strange black creatures seeking out host, stealing their hearts, and corrupting them with darkness and had went out to investigate the source of these dark beings. The letter had also requested that the duo should help out by finding the wielder of a powerful weapon called a Keyblade. The wielder, a teenage boy, had introduced himself as Sora and they soon became great friends.* Now let us return to the present. Sora jumped in the air and instantly snapped to attention.

"Snap out of it Sora!" Donald yelled. "You need to focus! This may be our most important adventure yet!"

"Oh yeah! Sorry Donald!" Sora responded. "Where are we anyway?"

Donald switched on the GPS that was on the dashboard. A map of the world they were in appeared on the screen. "Well, according to our GPS, we're coming to a town called Riverside, California. Right where we are supposed to be!"

"Riverside, California." Sora repeated to himself. "But why are we here?"

"You know why!" the duck replied. He pulled out a letter from his breast pocket. It read:

_Dear Friends,_

_I have gotten word of a peaceful Californian town known as Riverside being invaded by Heartless and also, more than likely, Organization XIII! It is up to you to stop them from attacking the inhabitants and stealing their hearts! I fear the __Door to Darkness may have reopened, freeing the Heartless from their prison! I sense a far greater darkness than we've ever experienced before and have already went on ahead to fight it, but you wil need to help out too! If you don't hurry, the world may soon come to an end, completely consumed by the darkness! Please hurry! Everyone is counting on you! I'll try to reach you anyway I can! I will meet up with you sometime! I promise! We're all rooting for you! Goodbye and good luck! _

_Yours Truly, King Mickey._

_P.S. Will ya apologize to Minnie for me again? Thanks Pals!_

Donald put away the letter.

"Oh that's right!" exclaimed Sora. "I remember now!"

"Great." said Donald. Suddenly a bipedal dog wearing a green vest walked in followed by a boy a little older than Sora with shoulder length platinum hair and a yellow tank top and baggy navy-blue pants. "Hyuck! Hiya guys!" said the dog in a hillbilly accent. This was Goofy, captain of the royal guard at Disney Castle. He had first set out with Donald when their world was consumed by darkness to find Sora, wielder of the Keyblade, as per King Mickey's request. The boy behind him was Riku, Sora's best friend since childhood. "Hey there Sora and Donald." he said. "Goofy and I came to tell you that Kairi said lunch is ready. Is she ever an excellent cook!

"Great!" exclaimed Donald. "I'm starving!"

"Me too!" agreed Sora. "Let's eat!" and with that they headed to the dining room.

About 30 minutes later Sora, Donald, Riku, Goofy, and Sora's girlfriend, Kairi, were just finishing their dessert, chocolate-vanilla marble cake, when they heard a loud beeping noise. They hurried to the bridge. The ship was on autopilot. Riku read the GPS.

"Hey guys! I think we may be getting closer to our destination!" He checked the radar. "Yeah! You see?" he cried with excitement. "Look!" sure enough the radar was starting to go off like crazy. _"Approaching destination." _they heard a robotic female voice say. _"167 Hemdale Avenue. _"

"So this is Hemdale Avenue..." Sora began.

CRASH! RUMBLE! They turned around to source of the noise and came face to face with a mysterious man in a long black cloak with the hood pulled over his head, completely concealing his face. "A Nobody!" shouted Donald in a panic. They all took out their weapons and got into their battle stances.

Sora, Riku, and Kairi brandished their Keyblades, Donald had his magic staff, and Goofy, who didn't really care for violence, held his trusty shield out in front of him. Sora, Riku, and Kairi charged first, striking the dark man with their Keyblades. But their weapons were useless. Donald went next. "Fire!" he shouted, aiming his staff at the man. A flame appeared on the tip of the staff and was shot at the man in the form of a fireball. The man wasn't even fazed! "Blizzard!" the duck shouted. A ball of ice formed on the staff and was shot off. And the man still showed no ill effects! "Um...Thunder?" Donald said meekly. A bolt of lightning struck the mysterious man. still nothing! Goofy tried fending him of with his shield but to no avail. Everyone exchanged worried looks. Would they get out of there alive?

**To be continued! By the way, yes, for the sake of this story, that letter in this chapter was indeed the letter that was sent to Sora and friends at the epilogue of KH II **


	3. Chapter 3

**Alf Meets Kingdom Hearts: Trouble**

When we last left our heroes, they were battling a mysterious hooded man known as Nobody. The man's turn soon came. He formed a dark aura around him and fired a power blast of dark energy at the heroes, knocking them back and sending them flying hard into the wall. "Foolish child!" the dark man said in an equally dark sounding voice. "You think you can defeat me? You and your pathetic acquaintances don't stand a chance against the darkness I command!"

"What do you want?" Sora demanded, struggling to get up.

"I want you to choose a path." was the man's reply.

"A what?" cried Sora.

"Will you turn around and return from whence you came and let this world get consumed by darkness? Or will you try your hand at defending this world, and by doing so, risk losing your own heart to that same darkness?"

"We would rather sacrifice our own hearts then let you steal the hearts of all the innocent people of this world!"

"You have made a foolish choice!" said the man. "So be it! Save this wretched world from darkness! But be forewarned: by freeing this world from the powers of darkness, you are at risk of awaking the darkness in your very own heart. Choose wisely. But before I depart..." He than fired a dark blast of energy at the controls, destroying them. He then faded into darkness.

Alarms blared as the ship started going down. There was a rumble as the ship shook uncontrollably.

_"Error! Error! Emergency maneuvers!"_ the computer warned._ "This_ _is not a drill! Repeat this is not a drill! You all suck! 404 computer hamsters not found! Can't let you do that Star Fox! Lets rock! Yeah baby!"_

Everyone gave the computer strange looks until they realized what was going on

"Guys the ship's malfunctioning!" Sora panicked. "It...it's lossing altitude! We're gonna crash

"Gwarsh! But how do we stop this thing?" wondered Goofy worriedly. He started fiddling with the controls. "Goofy no!" shouted Sora. Before he could stop him though, the ship suddenly flipped over.

"Is everyone ok?" Riku shouted. All of a sudden they heard a scream. "Kairi!" Sora yelled. Everyone turned and gasped in horror. There was the door, wide open, and Kairi was hanging from the ledge, dangling about 50 feet from the ground!

"Hold on Kairi!" Sora cried. Our heroes knew they had to do. They had to save Kairi .

"Kairi!" yelled Sora. "We need to get you to safety! When I say let go, you let go! Ok?"

Kairi nodded. "Ok!" she replied. "Sora!" shouted Donald. "We're ready!"

Ok Kairi, LET GO!" commanded Sora.

Kairi nodded and forced herself to let go. Although the ground was soft, she hit it pretty hard. The last thing she saw and heard was the ship plummeting far away into the mountains and Sora's voice shouting, "Don't worry Kairi, we'll be ok! We'll be back, I promise." And with that Kairi's world went black.

And now we return to the present. Kairi was lying on the Tanners' couch. She had been shook up since the accident, and the Tanners were attending to her. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Hey Tanners!" said a man in a New York style accent.

"Alf, it's Trevor!" Kate said. "The kitchen! Go into the kitchen!"

"Ok, but first, promise me you won't let Kairi eat my chocolate covered buffalo wings!" replied Alf. He pointed to a box of wings coated in chocolate. "I know exactly how many there are!"

"Alright already!" Willie sighed in exasperation. "Just go now!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah!" grumbled Alf. He headed towards the kitchen.

"Don't worry Alf! I'll try to refrain!" Kairi replied sarcastically.

Kate watched him go in, and then she turned to Willie and nodded. Willie opened the door and the man walked in. He was somewhat fat and was balding, his hair gone except for some at the back and for his sideburns. "Hey Willie, I was wondering if you had some cards. My friends are coming over later to play bridge, and so I thought I'd come to ask you if you have any cards I could borrow."

Willie nodded, "Let me see if I have any in the other room."

He walked towards the room in the back of the house. Trevor stayed in the living room and waited. He pulled out a cigar, lighted it, and put it in his mouth, and took a puff. "You shouldn't be smoking." a voice from behind him said. Trevor gave a yelp, jumped about a foot into the air, and then, taking a few seconds to catch his breath, turned around and was surprised to see a young girl in front of him.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" Trevor stated in a combination of shock and annoyance. "What's the big idea sneaking up on someone like that, huh?"

"Sorry." the girl responded. "I was just trying to warn you that smoking's bad for you. I almost lost my dad once because of that. He gave me and the rest of my family quite a scare. Most people don't have that luck of recovering from lung disease like that."

"Wait! Who the h-e double hockey sticks are you anyway?"

"Oh? Yeah my name's Kairi. Kairi... Wait. What **is** my last name?! Oh never mind. Nice to meet you...um...Trevor Ochmonek right?


	4. Chapter 4

**Alf Meets Kingdom Hearts: Vexen's Evil Deed**

When we last left our heroes, they were just starting to meet for the first time. "Alright, so now we know." said Kairi after sometime later. "I'm Kairi and you're Mr. Trevor Ochmonek, right?" "Sure kid, if you say so." replied Trevor.

"Oh, uh, Trevor?" said Willie, as he returned from the back room. "Here are the cards you wanted." "Thanks Willie! You're a real pal!" Just then, there was another knock on the door. Kate answered it. "Oh, Hello Raquel!" she said, as an older, gray haired woman walked in. "Sorry Kate, I'd love to stay and exchange pleasantries, but I've got work to do. I'm busy putting family photos on my garden gnomes. I only came over to tell Trevor to hurry up and get home. His friends are coming over in two hours and he needs some time to get the card table set up."

"Oh, ok. I understand... But, why um, why would you put family photos on your garden gnomes?' asked Kate. Before Raquel could answer, Trevor called to her, "Hey Raquel! Let's go!" "Be right with you Trevor! Well Kate, I'd better be going! I—Well I'll be go to the market! Who is this darling child?"

"I'll be go to the market?" Kairi muttered to herself in confusion. Trevor walked over to them, "Allow me to do the introductions! This young gal's name is Kapri! Kapri, this is my dear wife, Mrs. Raquel Ochmonek!" During the conversation, Kate had made her way to the kitchen.

"Well what a pleasure to meet you sweetheart!" said Raquel, patting Kairi on the head. "Hello Kapri!" "Thanks! But my name is Kairi, not Kapri!" "Sorry!" "Lynn, Brian, everybody, dinner is ready!" Kate shouted from the kitchen.

"What are we having?" asked Kairi. "Fried chicken, corn on the cob, mashed potatoes, and for dessert, German Chocolate Cake!" "Hmm! Sounds delicious! Perhaps even better than the food they have at my home back on the islands!" Kairi stated excitedly.

Everyone stared at her in confusion. "Islands? Wha…What islands?" Kate asked, bewildered. Kairi sighed and told everyone about her origin, including Alf, who was listening from the kitchen/dining room window. "I grew up on a place called The Destiny Islands. It was a great place to live!" "Ah! So that's the name of your home! Destiny Islands!" responded Kate with realization. "Can't say I've ever heard of it, though."

"Destiny Islands?" a bewildered Alf spoke out, as he peeked from the kitchen through the pass-through. "Is that like Melmac?" "NO!" Kairi shouted, the reason being because she knew that the Tanners were trying to hide Alf and didn't want anyone to know about him. Alf ducked down just in time. For at that instant, the Ochmoneks were looking in the direction Kairi was looking when she shouted. They then stared at her bewildered. "I mean yes! Yes you're right! I don't know why I said no! So sorry for the outburst! Won't happen again! Ha! Ha! Ha!" she said with a nervous giggle. The Ochmoneks just stared at each other and shrugged. They decided to stay for dinner.

Later, after everyone had finished dessert, it was time to say goodbye to the Ochmoneks. "Well, we'd better be going!" announced Raquel, as she and Trevor shook hands with everybody. "Yeah!" agreed Trevor. "I've gotta go home and help put out the jerky and beer." "Drinking's not good for you either." said Kairi. "Thanks kid, I'll remember that." Kairi smiled and nodded. "Trevor, it's time to go!" shouted Raquel from the front door.

"Ok coming! So long Tanners!" "Goodbye Trevor!" said the Tanners and Kairi. "See ya later Kapri!" said Trevor, patting her on the head. Then they left. Kairi was not amused at them getting her name wrong. She yelled at them even though they were out of earshot, "I told you! My name is..." Suddenly a strange and powerful blast of dark energy streaked across the room, sending everyone flying backwards.

"Drown in the overwhelming darkness." a strange voice was heard saying. Everyone turned to see a mysterious looking man. The man wore a long dark cloak with a hood that concealed his face. "You cannot escape it." he continued. "Here, in this world, and all worlds, every living being will always have darkness. It is no use fleeing. The darkness will soon consume you all, and devour your hearts. I have come to show you just how futile the light in your hearts truly are."

"Who are you?" demanded Kate. "What do you want with us?" "Hmmm." the mystery man chuckled evilly. He pulled back his hood, revealing a man with light brown hair. "I don't see why I should trouble you any further during your final moments." he said, an eerie calmness to his voice. "But I will anyway. My name is Vexen. I am a member of a group called Organization XIII. I'm what you would call a Nobody."

"A Nobody?" Willie said in confusion. "What does that mean?" The man chuckled again, "It means this: A Nobody, like myself, is created when a person's heart is corrupted with darkness. People who lose there hearts to darkness also lose there bodies, souls, and emotions. The heart disappears, but the body and soul that remain create a virtually empty shell known simply as a Nobody." He stared at them coldly. Everyone, especially Lynn and Brian, were too scared to pay much attention to what the man was talking about. He walked towards them slowly, a grin on his face. A gleam of evil in his eyes. "I have come to collect your hearts." "Collect our hearts?" Kate shouted in fright. "NO!" shouted Willie, struggling to get up. "How dare you walk in here and threaten this home and this family like you're some kinda…um uh...some kinda...vile monster?" He grabbed a meat fork of the table. "LEAVE! NOW!" he shouted, throwing the fork at Vexen. The fork hit him, but the man wasn't even fazed! "Oh good one Willco." Alf mocked. "_'__How dare you threaten this family like some vile monster__? You know what, I think I'll defeat you by throwing eating utensils at you!' _Bah! No wonder you never got to audition for the lead role in Lord of the Rings, or Harry Potter,...or Howard the Duck!" The Tanners and Kairi glared at him. He looked down at the floor "Nevermind! Sorry!" he said.

Vexen laughed, "You guys are only half correct. We Nobodies belong neither to the light or the dark, but we walk the path in between: the twilight." "Kairi, what does he mean by that?" asked Kate. "It's rather hard to explain." Kairi responded. "Perhaps you will understand better, when I take all your hearts!" Vexen said, in a tone that clearly showed evil.

"NO! DON'T! PLEASE, DON'T!" Kairi screamed in fear. Vexen summoned a dark, key shaped sword and held it out. "Now Dark Keyblade! Do your stuff! Show them the true power of darkness!"

"Why are you doing this?" Lynn demanded in fright. Vexen chuckled, "To show you that the only way to survive in life is if you let your hearts lead you to where darkness lurks!" "You want our hearts to lead us to the stair closet in the basement?" asked Alf. The other protagonist groaned. "Now, turn to darkness!" Vexen said. "Uh ok now! Heh! Heh! Heh! I uh, heh, was just kidding about the whole you being a monster business!" said Willie nervously. "And I'm sure you were just kidding about stealing our hearts, right?" Vexen ignored them. "I sense a strong heart within your daughter. Therefore, I shall clam her heart first!" He aimed his Keyblade at the helpless Lynn. "Now to awaken the true power of darkness! SUPREME DARKNESS!" he began to thrust his weapon towards the trembling, terrified girl.

"NO! S-STOP!" cried Willie. He threw himself between his daughter and the evil man. The next thing they knew, the weapon was lodged deep in his chest. Suddenly, before anyone could even think about reacting, Willie gave a painful yell and collapsed to his knees, clutching his head in agony. A blinding flash of light emitted from the wound. And then, to the to everyone's awe and fear, what appeared to be a heart, glowing radiantly, was seen floating in the air! Vexen was standing there, laughing manically. All of a sudden strange dark vapor began to form out of Willie's now unconscious body.

"WILLIE!" panicked Kate. "DAD! NO! PLEASE, NO! cried Lynn and Brian. They watched helplessly as Willie began to undergo a drastic change. Suddenly there was even more dark vapor, followed by another blinding flash of light. Then came the worst part.

There was a puff of smoke. Everyone looked down to see were Willie had once been when he was on his knees in pain. They all gasped in horror. Everyone except Vexen, that is. For on the ground, where Willie originally was, all they saw in his place, was a strange, inky black creature with bright, glowing, almost evil looking, piercing yellow eyes! "Well! Well! Well!" Vexen chuckled. "That wasn't supposed to happen. Oh well, Nobodies can't be choosers, I guess. One heart is as good as another, I suppose. Either way, I got the first heart out of the many that I will need to bring back an (ahem) old friend." Vexen laughed like a madman. He then pointed to the others, "And now the old man is under my control!"

He turned to the creature that was once Willie. "What did you do to him?" demanded Kate. "Oh, nothing. Just made him my mindless slave, that's all." He then turned back to the transformed Willie. "Now my mindless servant, claim the hearts of your family!" He pointed to Kate and Lynn."Claim the maidens' hearts first, as theirs is the most powerful! "Oh my gosh!" Kairi gasped in horror. Lynn and Kate were trembling.

"NO! DON'T! PLEASE! WE'RE BEGGING YOU!" pleaded Kate, her eyes filling with tears. She was that scared! Vexen ignored her and pointed his Keyblade at them. "Now it's time for you all to suffer in the darkness!" Vexen stated evilly. "NO!" Lynn cried. Vexen approached them. "You need the darkness! All of you!" he said. "Now submit! Bow to the darkness! Bow to me!" "Everyone, quick! Go out to the garage! It's the only place where you'll be safe" urged Kate, blocking them from harms way. "Wait! Why can't we just go to the attic?" wondered Alf. "Because Alf, the attic is cluttered from spring cleaning!" replied Kate. "All that leaves is the garage! Now go! Go! Hurry!" "But what about you?" asked Kairi. "I will try and catch up." replied Kate. "But right now someone has to stop Vexen! He cannot be allowed to win!" Lynn, Brian, Alf, and Kairi nodded and started running towards the garage. Soon they made it to their destination.

"Quick! In here!" Alf indicated as he opened the door. The garage was huge! There were tables and chairs everywhere. There were 3 levels. The lower 1st level was where Willie kept his radio equipment, the 2nd level was where the telescope and space posters were, and the 3rd level boasted the library. It seemed very easy for one to get lost in there! And it was also very messy. "You sure this is a good idea!" Kairi wondered out loud. "Kate said it was the only safe spot in the area!" the alien replied. "Now get in! Hurry!" they ran inside and Alf quickly slammed the door shut. Then they all gasped for breath. "I hope Mom gets away safely!" Lynn finally spoke up. Everyone nodded in agreement.

Meanwhile, Kate was trying to fend off Vexen. She had taken up martial arts when she was younger, but not even that seemed to do her any good now. "Forget it woman, you will never defeat me!" Vexen laughed, as he dealt a devastating blow that knocked Kate to the ground. "Not as long as I have darkness on my side!" "Just tell me what you want with our hearts, please!" Kate demanded. Vexen merely laughed. "You will find out soon enough." he replied, summoning his weapon again. Kate stared up at him in fear and confusion. "W-wh-what?" was all she could say. Suddenly she felt a sharp stabbing pain and looked up to see Vexen thrusting his Keyblade into her chest! "WHA-WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO ME?" "Now, watch as your heart is unlocked!" Vexen boomed in a deep sinister voice that seemed to echo across the room. "Submit! Open your heart, surrender it to the darkness! Become darkness itself!" "N-NO!" Kate screamed at the top of her lungs in terror. "NOOOOO! HELLLLPPPP! SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP MEEE!"

"I sure hope Mom is ok!" said Brian. "Shh" said Kairi, signaling everyone to be quiet. "Listen! Do you hear that?" everyone turned to where the sound was coming from. "HELLP MEEE PLEEASE!" "That sounded like Kate!" said Alf. "She's in danger!" exclaimed Kairi. "Omigosh! MOM!" Brian panicked. "Vexen must of overwhelmed her!" stated Lynn. "C'mon we gotta help her!" said Kairi, as she made her way to the garage door. "Right!" said Lynn and Brain, and the followed her. A few seconds later, Kairi returned. "Come on Alf!" "Right! Coming!" replied Alf. And with that he followed Kairi. They soon caught up with the others.

Kairi was the first to reach the house. She opened the door and gasped. "Oh no! We're too late!" Lynn came bursting in, followed by Brian, and finally, Alf. They all looked down, sheer expressions of horror on their faces. For on the that very spot, where Kate once was, another strange, dark, black, mysterious looking creature squirmed about on the floor!

"MOM!" Lynn cried. "OHMIGOSH! NO! MOM! OH! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! This isn't happening! This **can't** be happening! It just **can't **be! MOM!" Brian couldn't say anything. He was sobbing way too hard. Kairi went over to comfort him. "What are we gonna **do**?" Lynn panicked. "Suffer the same fate, **that**is you will do!" said a voice from behind them. Everyone jumped, startled. "Vexen!" shouted Lynn, her voice trembling with rage. Eyes burning with hate. "You're gonna pay for this!" "No! It is you who shall pay!" replied Vexen, holding out his Keyblade. Our heroes' eyes widened in fear. Suddenly, just when Vexen was about to do them in, another blast of dark energy, like the one that Vexen used when he first arrived, knocked him back. "Sorry to interrupt the party so soon there Vexey, but I do believe the fun's over now." a calm, cool voice came out of nowhere. Every one turned to see another hooded man, just like Vexen! The man removed his hood, revealing a 19-20 year old man with red punk style hair.

"Who are you?" a surprised Brian asked. The man chuckled. "Who am I?" he said in a seemingly mocking tone. "My name is Axel." He stuck out his hand. "Got it memorized?" The good guys nodded, but did not want to shake the hands of a mysterious stranger. "Look, I think I know about the answer to your problems. To find out what's going on here and to rescue your parents, you will need to find the Key." "The Key?" repeated a confused Lynn. "Ding! Ding! Ding! That's correct kiddies!

"Find the wielder of the Keyblade! The Light Keyblade! That is the Key, if you'll excuse my little pun, to save those who are near and dear to you!" Our heroes nodded, still not sure. "I will use my powers to open a portal that will teleport you to the place nearest to where the Keyblade Master was last seen!" and with that he waved his arms, opening a dark swirling vortex. "Now go! It's perfectly safe! And don't worry! I'll take care of Vexey!

"And try to get this memorized: the name of the Keyblade wielder is Sora!"

Our heroes meekly nodded at each other, not quite sure if they should trust this man. And with that they jumped one by one into the portal. Alf came last, dragging a suitcase. (Hmm! I wonder what is in that suitcase, eh?) And so the journey began!

**To be continued. I do not own any characters except my OCs Please review. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Alf Meets Kingdom Hearts: Meeting Sora And Friends **

Continuing from where we left off last chapter; Lynn Tanner, her little brother, Brian, there new friend, Kairi, and that wacky extraterrestrial being, Alf, were on a mission. They had just received instructions from a mysterious man named Axel to find the wielder of a mysterious, magical weapon known only as the Keyblade due to it being a sword shaped like an old fashioned skeleton key, the only thing capable of saving Lynn and Brian's, parents, Kate and Willie Tanner, whose hearts were mysteriously stolen by an evil, black cloaked man known as Vexen, transforming the couple into small, strange, dark, ugly creatures!

Anyway, they had been giving a description of the Keyblade Master by Axel before they had left on there journey. Soon after what seemed like ages of searching, our heroes collapsed, exhausted.

"Well this sucks!" complained Lynn. "We've been searching for hours, and we still haven't found this freaking Keyblade or whatever it's called!" "Don't worry!" Kairi reassured them. "The Keyblade Master has as much of a mission as we do! Perhaps even more so! You see, it is the duty of the wielder of this weapon to protect all worlds from the forces of evil and darkness! He's probably going around your world doing that even as we speak!" "But that Axel guy said that he would send us to the place nearest to where the Keyblade Master was!" Brian spoke up.

"Well Kairi said he does spend most of his time saving the world!" Alf chimed in. "Maybe he's just all keyed out! Ha! Ha! I kill me!" The others slapped there heads and moaned at Alf's gosh awful joke. But before anyone could respond, they heard a rustle in some shrubbery. "Shh listen!" said Lynn, signaling the gang to be quiet.

"Do you here that?" Everyone listened. The sounds soon became clear. Voices! They were hearing voices! They decided to follow the sounds through the shrubbery. Soon they came to a large, grassy clearing and witnessed what appeared to be a fight between a teenage boy and some more of those strange creatures. There were also two famous looking characters helping him. Brian squinted to get a closer look, and gasped.

"Is that…?" he wondered, surprised. Then he saw them turn around slightly, giving him a better view of who he was seeing.

"It is! It is! It's Donald Duck and Goofy! You know! The Disney cartoons!" "It **does **look like them" stated Lynn, scratching her head in bewilderment. "But I thought they were just that! Cartoons! Fictional characters that were created by the creativeand imaginative mind of that genius producer, director, and cartoonist, the late Walt Disney!" "Lynn, sometimes things are just best left unsaid." Alf replied.

"But Alf!" Brian started to say. "No! Alf is right!" Kairi agreed with what the alien had said. "There will be time to explain things later! Right now is not a good time! Those three are my friends and they need our help!" She summoned her Keyblade and rushed over to aid the three warriors. Although the Tanner siblings and Alf saw her summon a Keyblade, they said nothing. For they knew that her weapon didn't match the description of the Keyblade that Axel had told them about. So with three heads giving each other uncertain nods, they ran over to join them.

Soon, after what seemed like several minutes of hard fighting, well, mostly on the behalf of the four heroes, with Lynn, Brain, and Alf not doing much more than watching in awe, the battle appeared to be over. "Are you guys alright?" asked Lynn, with concern. "Yeah." the boy said, dusting himself off. "We're good!"

"Great!" replied Brian. "Then I guess this means we can…" Suddenly Brian was cut off by what sounded like a deafening rumbling, followed by the ground beginning to feel like it was trembling. They looked around to find themselves surrounded by even more of those hideous creatures!

"Everybody stand back!" their soon to be new friend ordered, as he, Donald, and Goofy summoned their weapons once more. "We'll take it from here!" Once again, it was soon over.

"Hyuck! That was close!" commented Goofy. "Yeah! At least it's over!" agreed Donald. "Yup! You said it duck!" Donald and Goofy turned around, and were startled to see a strange, short, creature covered in rust colored fur and sporting a nose the size of an aardvark's. "WAK!" "HYUCK!" The Keyblade Master heard the commotion. "Hey guys! What the heck's going on here?...HOLY ICEBERG!" He joined his two partners in staring at this strange creature. "Why are you guys looking at me like that?" Alf wondered, confused. "Is it my breath? I'm sure I took a breath mint last week! Yeah! I did! I remember! It was Tabby flavored! Or was that Persian?" "Alf!" scolded Brian. "But I guess it's not that important. Heh." "Who-who are you anyway?" the kid wondered.

"Gordon Shumway! But everyone here calls me Alf!" "Alf?" "Yeah" Alf responded. "It's an acronym for **A**lien **L**ife **F**orm!" "Y-you're an alien?" gasped Goofy in disbelief. "And you're a tall walking, talking dog, with buck teeth and a silly accent! What's the difference?" "Where did you come from?" asked Donald. "From a house about 10 or 20 blocks from where we are." "No! I mean where do you **come **from?" "Oh! That! I get it! My homeworld! Melmac. That was the name of my planet. Melmac. It's also what it was made out of. "Wait a minute!" said the boy. "A planet made out of melmac? The stuff they used to use to make dinnerware?" "Yep!" "And what do you mean was?" "Well that's the problem there kid. Melmac's history!"

"Whoa! W…Wait!" said Kairi. "You mean you can't return to Melmac?" "It exploded!" he reached into his fur and pulled out what looked like a tiny piece from a broken dish and showed it to his new friends. "This was my street!" Alf's new friends stared at each other and then back at him.

"Uh..." they started to mutter with confusion. They also felt sorry for Alf. Imagine! A poor alien creature stranded on a strange world, never to return to his home planet, because there's no longer a home planet to return to! His new friends were having that very exact thought when another question was thrown his way. "Gwarsh! Where there any other survivors of your planet?" asked Goofy.

"Yeah. My two friends Skip and Rick, My girlfriend Rhonda, and my cousin Blinky." "And how long have you been on Earth?" asked Donald. "Around 5 or 6 years at least." "Do you like it here?" "Yeah. It's been kinda nice here. When I first arrived, I had to sleep in the laundry room and sometimes the garage. Oh! And I had to be kept hidden from the public. But now I got moved to a room in the attic! It's much roomier there! But I still have to hide from the general peoples!" "But why?" asked Kairi. "So the government wouldn't find out about me! _**You**_ should have known that, you were there! I told you about it!"

"I know! I know! It's just that you said you were on the Alien Task Force!" "I said I wanted to be on the Alien Task Force!" "But didn't you also later tell me that you were you were on it?" "Only a small branch! There are still those who want to capture me and put me in a lab! Oh what a tangled web we weave, when we want to reveal ourselves so the public will believe." "OOOKAAY…"said Donald. "OK guys!" said the boy. "I think we need more time to get to know each other." "Sure kid." said Alf. "If you say so, then I guess that's OK with me." "That's good." said the boy. "And by the way, my name's Sora, not kid!"

"Sora, huh? I see! Well then! Nice to meet you Sora!" Lynn said. Suddenly she gasped in surprise and was suddenly full of glee. "Sora? Oh my gosh! You're the one we've been looking for! We did it Brian and Alf! We found the one who bears the key!" "SAY WHAT?" exclaimed Sora, Donald, and Goofy. "What are you talking about?" asked a confused Sora. "What do you think she's talking about?" said Alf. "How should I know?" Sora retorted. "We've finally found someone who can help us! That's what she's so excited about!" "Someone to help you?" asked Sora, shocked. "What? You mean us?" "No! I mean Ed, Edd, and Eddy!" Alf replied sarcastically. "Duh! Of course I mean you!"

"Gwarsh! What do you want us to do?" asked Goofy. "Well see, we have a little situation back at home base!" replied Alf. "OK! So it's a little bigger than little! So it's a big little situation! Um…" "What's wrong?" asked Sora. "OK, I'll keep it simple! These two lovely children with me are my longtime friends. They're brother and sister. And their names are Lynn and Brian Tanner. And well the thing is their parents were changed into strange ugly black creatures, just like the ones you guys were fighting!"

"Heartless!" gasped Sora, Donald, and Goofy. "What?" a confused Lynn asked. "What in the world are Heartless?" "There these creepy critters, like the ones we just fought, that are created from the darkness in a person's heart!" replied Goofy. "Purty darn scary if ya ask me!" "We're not asking you." retorted Alf.

"Alf!" Kairi scolded. "You want us to help?" asked Sora, scratching his head. "Uh huh" said Brian. "Um…" pondered Sora. He, Donald, Goofy, and Kairi exchanged worried looks. "What's wrong?' asked Lynn. "I think there may be a problem with your request." replied Sora. Now it was Lynn, Brian, and Alf's turn to be worried. "Wha…What kinda problem?" asked Brian. As they got ready to discuss the problem, another mysterious hooded person, this one more seemingly more evil and sinister than Vexen, peered from behind a clump of trees. "So!" he whispered in a voice that clearly spoke evil. "We meet again, eh Sora? And it looks like you have some new friends with you! You thought you got rid of me almost a year ago! How wrong you were!"

Then his eyes scanned the area and he found what he was looking for. He glared evilly at one of the heroes. "And I have something special in store for you...Gordon _'Alf' _Shumway!" He laughed quietly to himself and then silently slipped away. None of our heroes took notice.

**Uh oh! what bad news could Sora have to tell his new friends? And who was that strange figure spying on them? Stay tuned and find out! To be continued!**


	6. Chapter 6

******Alf Meets Kingdom Hearts: Double Trouble**

Our story continues with our heroes in a bit of a pickle. See, Gordon Shumway, AKA Alf, the lovable, but wacky alien from the planet Melmac, was trying to help his friends, the Tanner siblings, Lynn and Brian, who were also part of his adoptive family, to save their parents, who were... Well I think you should know by now exactly what happened to Kate and Willie Tanner!

"Soooo, what, uh, what sorta problem are we talking about here?" asked Lynn, confused. Sora just stood there and stammered, "Umm! Well…I-I-I…" "I knew it!" blurted Alf. "I just knew it! I shoulda seen this comin'!" "Should have seen what coming Alf?" asked Kairi, scratching her head. "Well isn't it obvious? Sora here is having a bad hair day! Man! Know wonder he doesn't want to tell us! I'd be embarrassed too! What happened? A lotta static electricity were ya come from?" "Alf his hair is always like that!" "Oh! Well in that case, you should seriously cut down on the styling gel!" "Uh…sure!" Sora stammered a response.

"Could someone please just explain what's going on here?" Lynn pleaded impatiently. "Sora!" scolded Donald. "Tell 'em the truth!" "Yeah, c'mon Sora!" Goofy agreed. "These guys are almost our friends now and they deserve to know!" What do you mean almost?" Kairi shot back. "They **are** our friends Goofy! Give or take!"

"I know I was just saying… I think Sora should tell the truth! Please Sora? After all, honesty is the best policy!" "Well OK!" said Sora. He turned to his new friends.

"Y'see we're not from this world! We come from another place!" "You mean," gasped Brian, "that you're an alien too? That you come from another planet just like Alf?" "Yes!" replied Sora. "Well…not entirely." "What?" "Well we technically in a way come from Earth. Just not from your Earth!" "Wait!" said Lynn. "D-do you mean there are other worlds just like Earth?" "Well! Yeah!"

"Oh!" said Brian in realization. "You mean like another dimension or something?" Sora nodded, "Exactly!" "So what's the problem?" "Well you see-and I really shouldn't be bringing this up, but I probably better-we travel from world to world and—" "We know! We know!" replied Alf, cutting Sora off midsentence. "You travel from world to world and save the locals from Heartless attacks!" Sora stared, "How…How'd you know?"

"Kairi just told us about 30 minutes ago!" Brian replied. "Yeah! About one chapter ago, to be precise!" Alf chimed in. "Oh! Oh OK! Great!" replied Sora. _Gee I never thought there could be other worlds out there! _thought Lynn. "What do your world traveling adventures have to do with this bad news you wanna tell us?" she asked Sora. "Well you see," Sora began. "We have a few standards…" "So you have a few problems!" interrupted Alf. "Who cares? Just hurry up and help us save our…I mean Lynn and Brian's parents!"

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" Sora retorted. "You think it's that easy? There's a lot more to being a Keyblade Warrior than you may realize! I can't just go around helping people all willy-nilly! There are a few rules that need to be followed!" "What kinda rules are we talkin' about here?" asked Brian.

"1. We're not supposed to tell people where we're from." Sora started, while giving Kairi a glare. Kairi shifted her gaze to her feet. Sora put a hand on her shoulder and gaver her a smile to cheer her up.

"Now where was I...? Oh, yeah! 2. We usually need to keep a low profile. 3. Now listen closely, because this is the most important rule. We must try to refrain ourselves from meddling in the affairs of other worlds too much." "But why?" asked Lynn. "Because it is said that whoever possesses the Keyblade can bring ruin and destruction on the world they are on, or even worse, the entire universe!" The Tanner kids and Alf gasped in shock and horror. "Why?" asked Brian, getting very upstet.

"Because the Keyblade is what attracts the Heartless!"

The Tanner kids gasped again.

"So that's it?" blurted a horrified and devastated Lynn. "We came all this way to find you, only to have you say that you can't help us?" Tears started to form in her eyes. "Don't you understand? My parents are gone! They got turned into Heartless and you're the only one that can help us! Don't you care?"

"Lynn…" replied Sora, "I **do **care. I'm so sorry about what happened to your parents, really I am. But it's just that I don't want to put you or your world in danger! I don't ever want anything to happen to you! If you-any of you-were kidnapped, hurt, or even worse, killed, I could never forgive myself! I'd live the rest of my life in guilt! I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me" "I…I know. Its ok, I understand. Sorry about that. I-I-I just need to be alone for awhile." With that, she went off to be by herself while the others looked on sadly.

Meanwhile two of those mysterious hooded guys were busy spying on our heroes. One of them had a medium built somewhat muscular appearance, while the other appeared to have a more feminine figure. "So this is the so-called Keyblade warrior!" whispered one of the creatures. He then spied Lynn, Brian, and Alf.

"Those children with him seem familiar! And so does that big nosed creature!" His partner, the feminine one, looked at him and gave a small nod, but said nothing. "Come." the man continued. "We must warn the master." His partner gave another nod and they started to inch away from the trees. With a nod from her partner, the woman waved her hands, creating a swirling vortex of pure darkness, and then the both stepped into it and disappeared, vortex and all.

Back at a mysterious castle, another one of those hooded guys was pacing back and forth nervously around the foyer. "Demyx," he heard a voice from behind him say, "will you please stop fidgeting around?" "I'm sorry Xigbar, I just can't rest! It's these new heroes that we got word on; those kids and that alien creature…" "Yes, I've heard about this Alf character! He is said to come from a distant planet! He was found by a family who adopted him when his spaceship crash landed on Earth!" "What do we do then?" "We sit this out until we receive further orders! What did you expect?"

"So typical!" they heard another voice say; this time it was a woman. The two boys turned around to see the woman pull back her hood, revealing a woman that appeared to be in her early-mid twenties. "L-Larxene!" shouted Demyx, startled. "We-we didn't hear you come in!" "You boys are such wimpy babies!" scoffed Larxene. "I say why wait? If there're toys out there, then I say we play with them now!" "No!" claimed Xigbar, with authority. "We are under **very **strict orders to lay low until we get future info!" "Correct." They heard yet another voice. They all turned and faced another hooded guy. "Yikes! Xemnas!" Demyx yelped. "Wha-what word do you have on Project: Alf?"

The guy known as Xemnas pulled back his hood, exposing a man with medium-long platinum hair. He was the leader of Organization XIII. "Our newest recruits are out on a spy mission, keeping an eye on our subjects even as we speak. They should be returning anytime now." No sooner had he spoken these words than when a portal of darkness appeared. Two figures stepped out of the portal, and then it disappeared as quickly as it had arrived. "So what information do you have to tell us?" questioned Xemnas. The man spoke first: "We have word that the Project: Alf wants to help his friends save their parents who have been turned into Heartless, so they went to the wielder of the Keyblade, but he said he can't help them, due to the rules of the Keyblade Creedo

"We have seen them on the outskirts of a town called Riverside, California." the woman spoke for the first time. "They are very upset about the Keyblade Warrior turning them down, especially the girl known as Lynn Tanner, and her younger brother, Brain Tanner." "Good! Good!" Xemnas stated, quite content. "That means that we have an advantage! Come. Let us depart to the Round Room and look over what we have learned." The others nodded and followed Xemnas as he left the lobby.

Soon the group was in a very, **very **large room with throne-like chairs all over the place; the chairs themselves seemed to be floating high in the air! Xemnas sat in the highest chair! He looked at the two newest members, who were still waiting to be seated. "Sit here." He summoned them, pointing to two empty chairs. "These belonged to two members. Or should I say, ex-members; one had fused with his other half to become whole, and the other one…well let us just say that I had better not run into that no good traitor again!" The two new members nodded and took their seats. "I'll begin the meeting." he continued. "Let us first take a look at Project: Alf." He took out some papers and read them over.

"According to our reports, Alf's planet Melmac blew up in the year of 1985 due to a nuclear explosion. Alf was out in his spaceship during patrol for his military group, the Orbit Guard, when the tragedy struck.

"Now homeless, he wandered in space for about a year, until, during the month of September, 1986, a huge chunk of his planet was accidently ignited by the rocket thrusters on his ship. Alf recognized the fragment as part of his neighborhood street. The fragment exploded from the heat and force of the thrusters; the resulting blast sending Alf hurling through space; but not before he grabbed a tiny piece and stuffed it into his fur.

"The explosion hurled him off his path, which was supposed to take him to a planet that was supposedly holding refugees who survived the disaster. He was sent careening towards planet Earth, where he crash landed into a garage located in the tiny town of Riverside, California, a suburb of Los Angeles. The garage was owned by a family by the name of Tanner, who took him in after they learned about his ordeal.

"He was goodhearted, but proved to be too accidently destructive: He created a mess; he tried to eat the cat; he got the father, Willie Tanner, arrested; he tried to eat the cat; he broke a picture; he tried to eat the cat; he blew up the kitchen; and he tried to eat the cat..." Xemnas was cut of by a sound. He turned around to see…"Soooo! You think this is funny, do you Demyx?" Demyx stopped chuckling and began to stammer, "Um…well yeah! I uh… Well the cat part..."

"Because," Xemnas voice was starting to get menacing, "if you are…I would gladly oblige to show you your place in this organization; by banishing you to the Realm of Darkness for…let us say…all eternity. Is that what you want?"

"Oh please, no! Not the Realm of Darkness! Anything but the Realm of Darkness!" "That's what I thought. NOW YOU SHUT YOUR MOUTH... SAME FOR ALL OF YOU!"

All of the lesser members sat nervously in their seats and obeyed. Everyone that is except… "LARXENE! WHAT DID I JUST SAY?" "I'm sorry…" _No, wait, that's not the right tone! It needs more toughness; more sass!_

"Phht! Whatever floats your boat." _Yeah that's sounds much better!_ "Good! Now are you ready to pay attention?" "I most certainly am…Axel." "What?" Nothing! You may be the superior, but there are some things that are not even **your **concern!" "Is that right?"

"Well yeah! Duh! Now tell us more about these new toys!" _I better shut up! I must keep my true intentions a secret! Besides, if I keep talking this way, he'll probably have me stripped pf my rank! _"Ok I'm ready now!" "Good! As I was saying: Project: Alf was last seen with the Tanner kids. He was trying to help them save their parents; exactly as new recruits reported it. I have also been there myself, not long before I sent them out."

"So that means that the subjects are probably still be there!" pondered Marluxia. "Exactly!" replied Xemnas, nodding. "Shouldn't we go after them or something?" asked Demyx. "Yes. I was just getting to that." Xemnas nodded, turning to the new recruits. They pulled of their hoods tor reveal two people who looked just like…Kate and Willie!

"I'm entrusting this mission to the two of you. In fact, I am assigning you as the official leaders of this mission…Teaka and Eilix.

"Now get going! The time for battle has nearly come! We will go down in history! We will emerge victorious! This may be our only chance!

"It's time to end this long period of waiting and finally head out to get back what we've been waiting for! It's now or never! So don't fail me!"

Teaka and Eilix nodded and disappeared into a portal of darkness. Xemnas then turned to the remaining members. "As for you, I want you to try and hinder the Keyblade Warrior's progress as much as possible. Tell him and his friends that I will be waiting for them at the Alter of Naught. There I will issue a challenge. The rules are simple: If they win, then I will give the prisoners' hearts back and permit them to go home with their family and friends; but if the Keyblade Master and his friends should lose, then I will claim all of their hearts **forever!" **Xemnas let out an evil then turned and disappeared into his own dark portal. The others nodded and followed suit.

Meanwhile, back at the clearing, the Tanners were just about to give up, when they heard the voice of a New York sounding boy shouting, "I could use a little help here!" Lynn squinted through her eyes, which were still wet from her tears.

"Jake?" she exclaimed "Jake, is that you?" "Yeah, it's me! And I could really use some help!" Jake was running towards them with more of those strange black creatures in hot pursuit! "Leave this to me!" Sora shouted, brandishing his Keyblade. Soon he had the monsters defeated. "Jake, are you alright?" asked Lynn. "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." Jake replied, panting and out of breath. "What **were **those things anyway?" "Heartless!" Lynn replied. "What?" "Heartless!" she repeated. "Apparently they're born from the darkness in ones heart!"

"Ok! That's creepy! That's just downright creepy!" "Tell me about it! So what's going on with you?" "Yeah Jake-Your-Booty!" Alf chimed in. "What brings you to this fine neck of the woods?" "Uncle Trevor and Aunt Raquel are missing! I-I can't find them anywhere!" "What happened?" asked Lynn. "I don't know! They just disappeared! Poof!"

**Flashback!**

Jake was coming home from school. He entered the door. "Uncle Trevor! Aunt Raquel! I'm home!" No answer. "Uncle Trevor? Aunt Raquel?" Still no answer! Suddenly he turned around to find himself face to face with a dozen of the ugliest creatures he'd ever seen in his entire life! They were strange antlike beings; inky black, with bright piercing yellow eyes that seemed to burn right into his soul. Jake didn't waste one minute! He turned his bottom and hightailed it out of there! The creatures started after him in hot pursuit.

**End Flashback!**

"And that's exactly what happened!" "Well, sorry we'd love to help you, but we can't." replied Brian. "It's against the rules" "Rules? What is this? A game or something?" Lynn and Brian shook there heads. "Who say's it's against the rules?"

"He did!" Brain pointed to a brownish-blonde haired boy. "Who is that?" "His name is Sora!" "Sora?" Yeah! He's known as the Keyblade Wielder." "What in the Sam Hill is a Keyblade?" It's a giant Key shaped sword used for fighting off against the Heartless!" "WOW!" Jake exclaimed. "That is awesome! Oh! And who is this hottie with you?" he added, looking straight at Kairi. "That's Kairi, Sora's girlfriend." Lynn replied. Kairi looked slightly offended at Jake's comment. "Oh! Uh! Sorry about that…Kairi!" "It's alright." Kairi replied. "So you're saying you can't help me?" said Jake. "That's right." replied Sora. "I'm sorry…" "Darn." "Come on Sora, let's go." said a voice. Jake turned and was shocked to be staring at a bipedal duck. An anthropomorphic dog stood behind the creature. "Hyuk! Hi there new guy!" said the dog. Jake's eyes widened in surprise. "I-I-Is that…?" he rubbed his eyes in disbelief.

"Hey could you excuse us for a minute?" asked Sora. "I'd like to speak with Donald and Goofy alone." "Sure Sora, go right ahead." replied Lynn. Sora nodded and pulled Donald and Goofy further off into the clearing, out of earshot of the others.

"What do you think guys?" "About what?" the furries replied in unison. "Do you think we should help them?" "But what about the rules. I don't think that's a good idea." said Donald. "Maybe not, but I have another reason that's still encouraging me to help." "What's that?" asked Goofy. "Shh! Not so loud!" said Sora. He and the furries huddled and began whispering. "You mean Lynn may be…?" Goofy exclaimed out loud after a moment.

"Shh! Yes...but we don't know for certain… …We'd better find out for ourselves!" "Well…OK" replied Donald. They walked back towards the others. "Where do you guys live?" asked Sora. "167 Hemdale Ave." Lynn replied. "And I live right next door." added Jake. "Why do you ask?" wondered Brian. "Because we need to make sure you have enough things for a big journey." the Keyblade wielder replied. Lynn's eyes lit up and she gasped. "You mean…?" "Yup! Better get moving!" The whole gang was all smiles.

**To be continued. I know this wasn't my best chapter, but i will try harder next chapter! See you next time! **


	7. Chapter 7

******Alf Meets Kingdom Hearts: Getting Prepared**

**Welcome back! Now let's continue with our adventure! Here we go!**

Continuing where we left off last chapter: the Tanner kids and Alf had just been told the wonderful news that they could be helped after all! Let's check back on them, shall we?

"This is great!" exclaimed Brian with glee. "They finally decided to help us!" "Yeah!" Lynn agreed. "We're finally gonna save our parents!" "We're gonna be heroes! We're gonna be heroes!" Brain, Lynn, Jake and Alf sang with glee as they danced around while holding hands. "OK you four." said Sora laughing. "We should probably get going if we plan to get anything done." "Right!" the four soon to be heroes replied in unison. "Now… Take us to where you live!" commanded Sora. "It's not that far!" said Brian. "C'mon!" he added, as he led the way. "Alrighty then!" said Sora. "Let's go!" Brian was in the lead, followed by Lynn, then Jake, Alf, Sora, and finally, Kairi. They were so excited, that they didn't even notice the two mysterious characters watching them from afar.

"There they are!" whispered one of the characters. "Should we summon the Heartless now Eilix?" "Not yet Teaka." her partner replied. "We need to keep a low profile… For now." Teaka nodded. Then she gave what appeared to be a brief look of sadness. _Still, _she thought, _I have this strange feeling deep inside of me! Master Xemnas said that there are two types of Nobodies: the kind that have all their memories, but don't have real emotions; and those that have no memories, but have true emotions. What...What if Eilix and I are the second type? _She gave a deep sigh._ I might as well bide my time. …I shall look for the answers later… Yes…the answers. What is my purpose for being here? I will find out!_ _I __**must**__ find out! I __**must**__!_ And with that she vanished along with her partner.

Meanwhile, far away on the other side of the town, our heroes were just half a block away from the Tanner household. "We're here!" announced Brain when they arrived at their destination. Brain grabbed the key from under the welcome mat and they went inside. "Well," said Lynn, "what do you think?" "It's…very nice!" said Sora. "You should see their garage!" Kairi commented. The others all fell down anime-style. "No time for that right now Kairi! If we're gonna save Lynn and Brian's parents, and Jakes aunt and uncle, then we gotta get a move on!" Sora replied.

"He's right Kairi!" Lynn chimed in. "These are family members we're talking about here! Not some unknown strangers!" "Uh...oops! Sorry!" Kairi said in embarrassment. "That's OK." replied the others. "OK guys," Sora told Kairi, Donald and Goofy, "we should probably help them get ready. I'll go help Brian and Jake; Kairi, assist Lynn; and Donald and Goofy, you'll be lending Alf a hand!" Sora's friends nodded.

"OK, let's go!" the Keyblade wielder said. "Right!" the others replied, and they walked away. Goofy suddenly stopped in his tracks. "What's wrong?" asked Donald. "Hey!" said Goofy. "Have any of ya guys noticed that Riku hasn't been with us since the Gummi Ship incident?" Suddenly everyone halted where they where. "Riku…" said Kairi, as she, Sora, Donald and Goofy exchanged worried looks.

"Who's…Riku?" asked Lynn in confusion. "He's another friend of Kairi and me." Sora replied. "We've been best friends since childhood." "Really?" asked Brian. Sora nodded: "Yes." "So tell me Sora," said Lynn, "what's it like on the Destiny Islands?" "It's…nice" "It's beautiful!" Kairi corrected. "It's our home! It's where we belong!"

"Yes," added Sora, "but that wasn't always the case; especially that incident that occurred nearly two years ago, when Kairi and Riku…" "What happened?" asked Lynn worriedly. "It's…a long story." Sora replied. "Oh, I'm sorry." "No problem. Now we should probably get to work." And with that, the heroes began getting ready for their big mission.

"Brian? Do you want your Space Invaders tee-shirt?" "I guess so Sora." Brain replied "But why would I really need it?" "Because Brian, this journey may take a few days. Some of the adventures I went on have!" "OK then." "Right! So… You got everything you wanna bring?" "Yup!" "OK!" said Sora. "Now I'm gonna go over to help Jake at his house. You gather up your things and bring them downstairs, OK?" he added, as he turned to leave.

"Um…Sora? We** are** downstairs! This house only has three floors: the basement, the floor we're on now, and the attic!" A huge sweat drop appeared on the back of Sora's head. "OK sorry! I forgot! Just caught up in the moment is Just bring your supplies to the living room then. Could you do that?" "OK, I will." Brian replied with a smile. Sora gave him a thumbs up and headed out the bedroom door, closing it behind him. Brian watched him go out, and then he went back to organizing his stuff.

"Ooh! How about this one Lynn?" "I always did love that skirt, that's for sure!" Kairi turned her gaze to a picture of an all boy band. "Wow! Who are these cuties?" she asked. "My most favorite music group in the whole world: The Hot Tamales!" "They certainly live up to their name! What hunks!" "Hey! Maybe we could listen to them! I have their latest album! Say Kairi, does the Gummi Ship have a radio/disc set?" "Yes! I think it does!" "Then it's settled! I'll bring the CD!" "Oh boy! I can't wait! You're a great friend Lynn!" The two girls gave each other a big friendly hug.

**Meanwhile, up in the attic:**

"Alf will you please hurry up? We're running late as it is!" "In a minute Donald! I have a lotta stuff to pack you know!" "Gwarsh! He **does** have a lot of stuff! Hyuck!" Goofy commented.

"Oh Alf… May I say something please?" asked Donald. "Shoot!" the alien replied. "THERE'S NO WAY THAT ALL THIS STUFF CAN FIT INTO THE GUMMI SHIP YOU FREAKING IDIOT!"

"Well! Someone obviously took a grumpy pill this morning!" "THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH ME BEING GROUCHY!" "Gee Donald, maybe you should calm down!" said Goofy. Donald sighed. "OK, fine! I'll go do those deep breathing exercises that Daisy suggested I should try when I lose my temper."

He looked at the others. "If you need me, I'll be over in that corner." "Say what's with your friend there Goofy?" "Don't worry too much about him. He gets this way a lot! Hyuck!" "I do not!" the duck retorted. Wanting to avoid another argument, Goofy turned to Alf and asked, "You all done packing there Alfmiester?"

"Almost! Oh look, there's my suitcase! I must have dropped it when Brian, Lynn, and I went through that portal of darkness!"

"Portal of darkness?" Donald and Goofy exclaimed in shock. "Yeah! That's how we escaped being turned into Heartless; and it's all thanks to this guy named Axel!" "Axel?" "Wait…do you know him?" "Hyuck! We most certainly do!" replied Goofy. "He's an ex-member of a shadowy group of guys who call themselves the Orphicination XIII!" "Gah! It's pronounced _'__**Organization **__XIII' _you dunderhead!" shouted a rather annoyed Donald.

"Gwarsh, sorry about that Donald!" Donald just groaned. "All right, whatever! Can we just finish packing please?" "Yeah, yeah, yeah." Alf muttered. They all went back to work.

Soon everyone was all ready to go. Now all they had to do was wait for Sora and Jake to be done. It wasn't long before the two boys came out of Jake's house carrying several bags. "OK!" said Sora.

"We're ready!" "Great! So are we!" replied Lynn. "OK then, let's go!" And with that, they headed off toward the Gummi Ship. When they got there, they began marking off the supplies. Each had a job to do: Sora went over a list off the stuff they had packed; while Kairi checked them off; and finally, everyone else helped to put the stuff into the cargo hold. "Food and drinks?" said Sora. "Check!" Kairi replied. "Blankets and pillows?" "Check!" "Clothes?" "Check!" "Suitcase with little air holes?" "Ch—What?" "Little air holes?" exclaimed everyone except Alf. "Alf!" shouted Lynn. "If that's what I think it is, then you can just march right back there, and—" "I don't think we have time for that." Kairi replied. "Look!" She pointed up toward the sky. "Whoa! Looks like a big storm is brewing!" exclaimed Alf. "That's not a storm!" Sora replied in shock. "That's a sign that one of the most powerful Heartless is about to come!" "And who would that be?" asked Lynn in a rather frightened tone. Suddenly there was a loud rumble, a bright flash of light, and when it was over, there, looming over them was the biggest Heartless they ever saw! It leaned back, opened its mouth, and let out a bloodcurdling roar! "Darkside!" exclaimed Sora, Donald, Goofy and Kairi. Everyone gasped in horror.

**To be continued!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Alf Meets Kingdom Hearts: Departure**

When we last left off, our heroes had just got done packing, and were just about to embark the Gummi Ship and take off when all hell broke loose; in the form of a gargantuan Heartless!

SWIISH! Sora swung the Keyblade, striking a devastating blow to the huge Heartless. The monster roared in pain. It raised its fists, which were about the size of a minivan, and slammed them down into the ground, intent on crushing the Keyblade wielder, who, by using his quick, agile, acrobatic moves, managed to dodge out of the way. He countered by summoning a fire spell, which blasted the monster with what looked like a huge fountain of lava! "What do you think of that?" the young Keyblade warrior asked the others, beaming with pride. "Donald taught me that just about a week ago, during practice at Disney Castle! Heh, heh, heh!"

"Quit showing off Sora!" Donald hopped up and down in annoyance. "Oh Donald! I got this under control! Would you please just rela…" suddenly the monster grabbed him in its arms, lifted him high into the air and threw him with all its strength! "…AAAAAAA!" Sora went sailing through the air, landing on the ground with a sickening thud!

"Sora!" Kairi shouted in terror. Everyone gasped in horror and ran towards the unconscious body. "Cure!" shouted Donald. He shot his staff at Sora, causing the Keyblade wielder to be surrounded by a glowing green aura! When the glowing stopped, they saw that Sora was back on his feet and showing no visible signs of injury! "Sora!" exclaimed Donald. "Are you OK?"

"Yeah, thanks to you Donald!" "Sora! Donald! Look out!" shouted Lynn. The two characters dodged out of the way just in time; for while they were talking, the monster Heartless had raised its fist again, and were about to crush the Keyblade Warrior and the duck sorcerer! Sora leapt into the air and one again pointed his Keyblade at the creature. "Ragnarok!" he shouted!

A huge stream of rays formed on the tip of the Keyblade, and shot out, blasting the giant Heartless head-on! The creature gave out one final ear piercing scream, before exploding in a bright flash of blinding white light. "Yeah!" Sora shouted. "You did it Sora!" cheered Lynn. "Heh! Of **course**I did it!" "Don't get cocky Sora!" Donald warned. "Oops! Sorry!" He then turned to the others.

"OK guys! Now that Darkside has been defeated, it's time we we're on our way!" Everyone nodded, and they made their way to the Gummi Ship. Once onboard, Lynn, Brian, Jake, and Alf looked around in awe. The ship was huge! Even bigger than the Tanner's garage! Soon the wannabe heroes were scampering about the ship, examining every object, and saying things like, "Oh would you look at this interior!-Do you see all that machinery?-I wonder where that door leads?" And so on and so on. Suddenly they felt something tiny taping them on their ankles. "Hey you!" said tiny little voice. "Would you please cut that out?" The new heroes looked around, startled and confused.

"Down here!" Everyone looked down and found themselves face-to-face with two adorable looking little chipmunks. "We've been working our tiny little fingers to the bone; making sure everything is spick-and-span; maintaining this ship; and you all go around getting your dirty fingers over everything!" the one with the tiny black nose scolded. His partner, the chipmunk with the red nose and buck teeth, nodded in agreement.

"Are those two who I…think they are?" Brian started to ask. "Oh! Uh!" Donald said. "These two little guys are the mechanics and custodians of this ship: their names are Chip and Dale!" "Hey! What do you mean by _'these two little guys'_?" "Well, anyway, it's time to start thinking about heading off!" "Hold it!" shouted Chip, just as the heroes were about to get ready for takeoff. "Take off your shoes first: I don't want dirty footprints all over my nice clean cockpit!" Everyone obeyed and they went into the cockpit and took their seats: Donald took over the controls. When they were all seated and ready Donald took the loudspeaker. "Does everyone have their seatbelts fastened? This ship tends to be kinda aggressive sometimes!" Everyone said yes and that they were all prepared.

"OK! Well then… Goofy, now!" Goofy nodded and pressed a switch, causing a loud rumbling sound that shook the entire ship. "Wha-what was that?" Lynn asked, startled. "Don't worry!" Donald replied, smiling. "That was just the main engines revving up! Just a little noisy, is all! Nothing that's gonna hurt us!" the others nodded, and they settled back down in their seats. "OK!" said Donald. "Get ready for takeoff in ten seconds! 10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…IGNITION!" Suddenly, before anyone had time to react, the Gummi Ships was already about a thousand feet in the air!

"WAHOO! Here we go baby!" Sora shouted in excitement. "Wow! This is so cool!" said Brian. Lynn nodded excitedly. Jake was laughing happily; and Alf was looking out the window. "Wow! This reminds me of my days in the Orbit Guard!"

Yup, everyone was definitely enjoying themselves. But all that changed when Brian, who had bee laughing and joking with Sora and Jake, looked out the window. Suddenly, his expression seemed to magically change from being joyful and happy, to that of sheer terror and shock! "Look! Look out the window!" he shouted. "Hurry!" The others quickly ran to were Brian was.

"What Brian? What's out the window?" asked Kairi. Then everyone gasped in horror. For out the window they could see a sinister black mist far below them, engulfing the land! "Wha-what is it?" asked Lynn.

"Darkness!" replied Sora. "Wha…?" "Apparently the Heartless have managed to find the heart of your world! As a result, your world is being devoured by the darkness! The darkness that exists in this world has finally overwhelmed it!" "Then that must mean there is a connection between this and this dream I had a couple nights ago!" said Lynn.

**Flashback**

Lynn was sleeping in her bed, when she started to have a strange dream. What she didn't know was that this dream had a meaning.

* * *

_"What's going on? Where am I?"_

_She seemed to be floating in an endless abyss_

_"This world has been connected."_

_Lynn jumped in the air, startled, and turned around. She gasped to see herself facing a sinister black cloaked man! _

_"Tied to the darkness…soon to be totally eclipsed. There is so very much to learn. You understand so little."_

_"O-oh yeah?" Lynn replied, with nervousness evident in her voice. "Well, you'll see! I'm gonna go find what's out there!" _

_"A__ meaningless effort. One who knows nothing can understand nothing."_

_"W-what? Wait come back!_

_But it was too late; the man had disappeared into thin air!_

_

* * *

_

Then she woke up!

**end flashback **

"Really?" Sora exclaimed in shock. "Because I had an encounter with that same man, when I went on my first adventure nearly two years ago; and he said those exact same words to me!"

"But when can it all mean?" wondered Brian. "What could the Heartless and the Organization XIII want with us?" "The Heartless are born from the darkness in peoples hearts," Sora replied, "and then those corrupted hearts go to search for more hearts to consume with darkness, so they can create more Heartless, and make their army bigger and bigger and bigger!" "That's terrible!" "It gets worse!" replied Donald. "Much, much worse!" "Worse?" gasped Lynn. "How can it get…worse?"

**To be continued.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Alf Meets Kingdom Hearts: Darkness On Earth!**

"But will we ever see our world again?" asked Lynn

"Well," Sora replied, "we can't make any promises."

"Oh no." said Brian sadly.

"Don't we have any chance?" Lynn asked in shock. "Yeah, there is still that chance!" replied Donald. "But we don't know for sure."

"Oh." replied Lynn doubtfully. "I-I can't believe it!" said Alf. "First Melmac, and now the Earth! I lost two planets already, with only a 5-6 year gap in-between! I'm…homeless once again!" "Cheer up Alf!" said Kairi. "It isn't over yet!" "But all my Earthling friends are down there! Jody! Larry! Neal! They're...gone!"

"So is Danny Duckworth, my boyfriend!" Lynn added.

"So… Does that mean you'll be putting another boy into consideration?" Jake asked "(Wink, wink. Nudge, nudge)"

"Jake! Would you knock it off? This is serious!"

"Alright, alright! Don't have a cow!"

"Guys quit arguing!" Sora broke in. "We gotta put our heads together and sort this mess out! And I know just where to begin! Donald?"

"I hear ya loud an' clear! First stop coming right up!" He pressed some buttons on the dashboard. Suddenly, a huge portal opened up in front of them!

"Wha…What's that?" Brian asked in surprise.

"It's nothing! Just a portal that will take us to another world!" Donald replied. "Another world?" the four new heroes exclaimed in shock.

"Hang on for dear live!" Donald commanded. "We're going in!" and with that, he flew the Gummi Ship into the portal. The ship reappeared seconds later.

"Preparing to land!" said Donald. "Thanks again for flying _'__Air Donald'_!"

"_'Air_…_Donald_…?_'_" Sora replied.

The ship touched down, and the gang stepped out. As soon as they did, they were greeted by a bunch of buildings and a large marketplace. A huge castle loomed in the distance. There were work cranes everywhere. Some construction workers passed by carrying items such as buzz saws and jack hammers.

"What is this place?" Jake asked. "Radient Garden; More commonly known as Hollow Bastion!" Sora replied. "And this is where we get help! Come on, follow me!"

The others nodded and they began their search for help.

**Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Alf Meets Kingdom Hearts: Traverse Town**

When we last left off, our heroes had just landed in a world known as Hollow Bation. Sora had taken the others there in hopes of getting them help. "So where are we headed?" Lynn asked. "I have some friends who live here." Sora replied. "They do a lot of research. If anyone knows about the Heartless and Organization XIII, it's them!" "Great…I guess." replied Brian "But where are they?" "They should be right about…here!" Everyone found themselves stand in front of an old house. "This is it! This is where the hold their meetings." explained Sora. "Looks like someone put of housekeeping for a bit too long!" Alf commented. "Remember, things aren't always as they seem..." Donald replied with a sly smile. Lynn, Brian Jake, and Alf looked at each other, shrugged, nodded, and eventually they headed inside.

"Well, well! If it ain't Sora!" they heard a voice exclaim as soon as they walked in. Everyone turned around to see an older, blond-haired man wearing a headband and chomping on a cigar. He wore aviator goggles, a white shirt, which was held up by a huge orange belt, blue jeans, large grey socks, and black shoes. "Hey Cid!" Sora greeted the man. "I see you brought some friends along!" said Cid. "There's Donald, Goofy, and dear sweet Kairi. But…who are these guys?" he asked, pointing to the four new strangers standing there. "Oh! These are the Tanner siblings, Lynn and Brian." replied Kairi. "Their parents were turned into Heartless! And they need our help!" "I bet that sucks!" Cid replied. "Poor kids!" "Yeah! Anyway, this other boy is Jake Ochmonek! His aunt and uncle are missing! Oh and this is Alf!" she added, pointing to the alien. "He comes from the planet Melmac!"

"Wow! A real alien!" Cid exclaimed. "And I thought these guys only existed on Star Trek! Maybe you could take me to your planet someday?" he added, turning to Alf. "I'm afraid that's impossible." Sora replied. "Why not?" "He can't take you to Melmac, because Melmac doesn't exist anymore!" "What happened to it?" "It…exploded in a nuclear holocaust!" Sora replied. "Yikes! That's not good!" "Yeah but he's been pretty OK with where he is now." "I see!" Cid replied, scratching his chin. "Hey Cid, are the others home?" Sora asked. "Yep! Follow me young fellers!" Cid turned and led the gang farther into building. Sora went after him, then Jake, while Kairi went next, followed by Lynn, Brian, and then finally, Alf, who took up the rear.

"Aren't you gonna tell me to hide?" Alf asked. "Um...they have a talking douck and a talking dog... You're probably no weirder then they are, so you're fine"

"Hey! Who are ya calling weird? !" protested Donald.

"Yo guys!" Cid called from the front. "We're here!" They stopped in front of a large door. They waited as Cid reached into his pocket and produced a keycard, with which he then proceeded to unlock the door by sliding it through a keycard lock in the door's side. He opened the door, and then he turned to the others and said, "Come on in!" They all stepped into the room and looked around. Lynn, Brian, Jake, and Alf were especially taken aback by the size of the room: it was huge! Bigger than any room they have seen in their entire lives. "This is even bigger than the National Melmacian Embassy Building!" exclaimed Alf. "And that place was gigantic enough already!"

Their thoughts were interrupted by a voice that shouted, "Yo! Sora! What's up? Long time no see!" They looked and saw a young girl about Jake and Sora's age. She had short black hair, with which she tied up with a headband. Her outfit consisted of a green, midriff revealing tube top sweater with a yellow scarf, and a pair of khaki shorts held up by a belt. She also wore long leggings and a pair of big orange shoes, orange gloves, and mesh sleeves. "Yuffie!" Sora waved at the girl. Yuffie ran up to Sora, and the two friends embraced. "We missed you! Where have you been?" "Back on my home on the islands of course! My mission of saving the world was over: or so I thought! But as it turns out, I once again had to play the part of the hero! Wanna meet the people I have to help out?" He pointed behind him. "Uh Sora, I believe I've already meet these guys! That's your girl, Kairi, and those guys are Donald, Goofy, and Cid!"

"No, no! Not them! These other guys!" "Who are they?" "Yuffie, meet siblings Lynn and Brian Tanner, and their friend, Jake Ochmonek. The Tanner kids' parents were turned into Heartless!" "That's terrible! But what about **Jake's** parents?" "He isn't living with his parents he's living with his aunt and uncle… At least till his father gets back from his trip." "Oh he went on vacation? That's wonderful! When does he get back?" "In 3 years, 8 months." replied Jake. "3 years, 8 months?" Yuffie repeated in confusion. "Yeah! Unless he gets out early for good behavior!" "Your father…is in prison?" "Uh-huh!" "Okaaaayyy…" "His aunt and uncle disappeared and we don't know what happened to them!" said Kairi. "Chances are they got turned into Heartless too!" "Oooh!" was all Yuffie could say. "What's going on?" they heard another voice ask. The voice seemed to have a gentle, kind tone to it.

"Aerith!" Sora replied, waving. The woman they saw was a little older than Yuffie, but still young; and she was very pretty to boot. She wore her hair in braids in the front, with a ponytail at the back. She wore a long pink dress with light pink lacing and outlines "We need to help these new guys!" said Yuffie, indicating the Tanner kids and Jake. "Their families were turned into Heartless!" "Oh, dear!" she then spotted Alf! "Oh, my g… Who…or what…is that?" "Uh…yeah Sora!" Yuffie agreed. "What **is** it?" "this isAlf! He comes from Melmac!" replied Sora. "So you guys have an alien with you?" exclaimed Yuffie. "He has an awfully big nose!" remarked Aerith. "Hey! Watch what you say about the schnozzle!" complained Alf. "Sorry Alf!" _But he __**does**__ have a very big nose!_

"Hey! I heard your little conversation from my bedroom!" they heard yet another voice say. This time it belonged to a young man just a few years older than the 19 year old Lynn. "Leon, is that you?" Sora exclaimed. The man had shoulder length brown hair, and wore a black jacket, along with matching gloves and shoes, a white shirt underneath, and brown boots. "Yeah, it's me." Leon replied in a cool, calm voice. "Hey what's up with her?" he asked, pointing to Lynn. They all looked, and saw that Lynn was almost in a trance of sorts. "Hey Lynn!" shouted Sora, waving his hand in front of her face. "Yo! Are you still with us?" "He's so… so…han…hands…" "Yo! Earth to Lynn!" Yuffie shouted. "Huh… What… I…uh…ooh! Wha…? What happened?" "You took one look at Leon, and ended up in a daze!" replied Sora. "Yeah," put in Alf, "you looked like Marilyn Monroe; when she was in the hospital during her liposuction!" "Alf," Yuffie corrected, "Marilyn Monroe never had liposuction; at least I don't **think** she did."

"You amaze me! You really believe that there's only one Marilyn Monroe in the universe?" "Where is the other one?" asked Brian. "Melmac!" "Right! Not only do we have to deal with the Heartless, now we have to put up with a weirdo alien!" Leon commented. "Weirdo alien?" Alf retorted. 'Listen hear you girly haired hippie..." "Did you just call me a…" Before they could finish their argument, they heard a loud noise! "Guys! The Heartless are invading!" Yuffie shouted, summoning her throwing stars. Leon summoned his sword, which was called a Gunblade; Sora and Kairi summoned their Keyblades; and Donald and Goofy brought out their staff and shield, respectably. The others watched them fight. Lynn was cheering the heroes on, when suddenly she heard a noise. She turned and gasped to see a Heartless flying right at her! "Look out" Sora shouted; but it was too late. Next thing Lynn knew, her world had gone black!


	11. Chapter 11

**Alf Meets Kingdom Hearts: The Awakening**

When we last left off, Lynn had just been knocked out while watching a battle with some Heartless.

* * *

_Lynn groaned softly and slowly opened her eyes. She sat up and began to look around "Whe-where…am I?" She rubbed her head. It took her awhile to get used to her surroundings; but when she did, she was shocked and surprised to see herself in a strange, dreamlike kind of world! She stood up and looked at where she had been lying. Her eyes widened, and she opened her mouth in awe. She was standing in what appeared to be a strange room of sorts. She saw that she was standing right on some kind of circular, stain glass window; or something like that. What mad her more surprised was what was on the window-like floor: It was covered in what appeared to be murals of some kind. One looked like Sora, proudly holding his Keyblade in a victory pose._

_There where also ones that looked like Kairi, Donald, Goofy, and a boy with shoulder length silver colored hair. I wonder if that's supposed to be that Riku person that Sora and his friends were telling us about. she thought. If it is, then I'm gonna have to tell Sora; that is, if I can ever get out of here! She then looked at the again, and let out a huge gasp. For there were 5 more murals; but these ones looked familiar. "Are those…pictures of…Brian, Jake, Alf, and…me?" _

_She then looked at the 5__th__ mural. It depicted two mysterious looking black cloaked people standing side by side. Upon closer inspection, she noticed that the figures looked strangely familiar! "Mom? Dad?" she exclaimed in shock. She then thought back to when her home was invaded, and when her parents were attacked and turned into Heartless. _

_As those horrible images returned to her, and as she looked at those familiar figures, she could feel some tears forming in her eyes and trickling down her cheeks. She watched as her teardrops hit the floor; right on the painting of what looked like her parents; but as totally different people now. "Do not worry Mother and Father, we will find a way to save you, and restore you back to your original selves! We shall not let the fiend who caused us so much grief to flee. We will track him down! We will succeed!" _

_Lynn caught herself, and was surprised at what she had just said! She had never spoken in such a way before! "Whoa! What am I saying? I'm not a hero! What was I thinking? I'm totally helpless here!" "As long as a light shines through the darkness you are never helpless." Lynn jumped about a foot into the air, startled. "What was that voice?" she wondered, recovering from her shock. _

"_Who's there?" she asked nervously. "Do not be alarmed." The voice sounded mysterious, yet grand and majestic, yet also a little grave. "Are you an enemy" "I am a guide. The one person who will help you find your destiny." "Why should I trust you?" "Because my dear child, I'm your only hope, and you are a Chosen One." "Wh-what?" "Patience! All will be told later on. Right now it is time you get ready for your quest." "Wait… What?" Before Lynn could react, she felt herself descending further down, where she alighted gently into another room. She looked around and gasped. There were weapons everywhere! _

"_It is time for you to choose you destiny!" the voice spoke again. Suddenly 3 pedestals rose up from the ground. The first one had a sword; the second one boasted a magic staff; and the third one, a shield! "Choose!" the voice commanded. Lynn began to focus her mind on what she wanted. After careful consideration, she finally chose the sword. "And what will you give up for it?" Once again, Lynn began to consider what she wanted to do. After a few moments—"The shield!" _

"_Very well!" The shield and staff disappeared right before Lynn's eyes! Suddenly the sword rose up and landed in Lynn's hands! Than it suddenly started to glow brightly, and with a blinding flash of light, it changed! Lynn was shocked to see that instead of holding a sword, she was holding a Keyblade! "Isn't this Kairi's Keyblade?" she wondered. "It is called Destiny's Embrace; and you are the one who will wield it now. Now it is time you are reunited with your friends." Suddenly Lynn found herself in another dark room. "Yo Lynnmiester!" "Alf? Is that you?" _

"_Yeah! I'm over here!" Lynn turned around to see Alf and Brian standing right near her! What's more, Brian was holding a magic staff, and Alf was holding a shield! "So Lynn, I see you made it in one piece!" said Brian. "What are you guys doing here?" Lynn asked. "I don't know! It's weird!" replied Alf. "One moment we were watching the fight with the Heartless, the next we were here!" "Wait, where's Jake?" "He must have beaten us here, and then left!" Suddenly the voice returned again, making everyone jump. "It is time Chosen Ones. Wake up from your slumber. Wake up and fulfill your destiny." Everything was then swallowed in a blinding flash of light!_

* * *

Lynn slowly opened her eyes. "Was that all just a dream?" she asked herself. Suddenly it dawned on her that she wasn't in Traverse Town anymore! "Wh-where am I? Where is everybody?" She began to look around frantically!

**To be continued!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Alf Meets Kingdom Hearts: ****Maleficent!**

When we last left off, Lynn had just woken up from what seemed to be a strange dream. Or **was**it? She began to look around frantically. "Brian? Jake? Alf? Sora? Kairi? **Anyone**? He-hello? Oh! Oh, no! Please no! WHERE IS EVERYONE? GUYS!"

"Hey Lynn! Over here!" "Jake?" "What's going on?" asked Jake. "Where are we?" asked Brian.

"Brian is that you?" asked Lynn. "Uh-huh!" "Lynnmiester!" "Alf! You're safe too! "Hey guys!" "Sora?" "Yup!" "But…how'd we end up here?" wondered Brian.

"I don't know! Last thing I remembered was the Heartless knocking me out, and then I found myself in some kinda weird, dreamlike realm! Next thing I know, I ended up here!" replied Lynn.

"Us too!" everyone replied in unison. "Whoa! That's weird!" said Lynn. "Wait a minute…where's Kairi" asked Brian.

"I thought she was with you!" exclaimed Lynn.

"HELP!"

"That's her! That's Kairi!" exclaimed Sora.

"HELP ME!"

"Something's happened!" said Brian.

"PLEASE! HELP!"

"Look! There she is!" shouted Sora.

They looked up and gasped. Poor Kairi was trapped in a giant cage that was dangling high above the ground by a heavy chain that was attached to the ceiling! "HANG ON KID! WE'RE COMING!" shouted Alf. "Hurry!" Sora called to the others. They all began running towards the cage.

They had just reached the winch that raised and lowered the cage, and were just about to turn it when… "I wouldn't do that if I were you my children!" a sinister, threatening voice warned them. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked around, startled. "I know that voice!" exclaimed Sora. "It's—"

Suddenly there was a giant plume of blackish-purple smoke. Soon it died down. Then everyone gasped. There, standing right in front of them, was a tall, green skinned woman wearing a long black cloak, and a large black headdress that resembled two long, pointed horns. She glared at them, her yellowish-green eyes gleaming menacingly.

"Maleficent!" shouted Sora, Donald and Goofy in unison. The trio summoned their weapons. "Wh-who's Maleficent? Who is she?" asked Brian nervously. "She's a witch!" replied Donald, hopping up in down in anger. He was very cross. "A no-good, rotten, lowdown witch!"

Maleficent laughed evilly.

"You can put away your weapons! I'm not looking for a fight! Besides, I already know about your hard-won battles against the powers of darkness! I would not stand a chance against a great Keyblade Master such as you!" Sora and the furries lowered their weapons. "What do you want?" demanded Sora.

"A favor."

"A…favor?" Goofy repeated.

"Yes. Those fools, the group known as Organization XIII, stole my source of power: my Heartless! They also took one of my spell books, and tore out its pages.

"Without that book, my powers over the Heartless are gone.

"The pages are now scattered about the worlds. If you manage return all the lost pages, AND bring back enough Heartless back to my side, then I will release your precious Kairi."

"Wait! Why should we trust **you**?" asked Sora. The others nodded in agreement.

"You needn't worry. I'm a woman of my word." The others looked around worriedly. "Oh, and while you and the others were sleeping Sora, I managed to call forth some old friends of Kairi and yours!" She opened a large door, and out stepped two figures. One looked kind of like Sora, except that his hair was lighter and a bit spikier; and the other was a young blonde girl wearing a long white dress.

"Hi!" the girl waved shyly. "Roxas! Naminé!" Sora exclaimed in a combination of surprise and happiness. He ran up and hugged them both. Then he turned to Maleficent. "How'd you—" "Amazing, isn't it? While you slumbered, I decided to remove half of your and Kairi's hearts, and with them I reintroduced these two into the world.

"After nearly two years of being bonded to your hearts, they finally have a chance to be free!

"And their names are not the only things you remember about them!"

"Huh?" asked Sora

"You may remember some past events you had with them! May come in handy!

"But be forewarned: These two can only be out until you have finished your mission.

"Once that is accomplished, they shall have to return to the place from whence they came! Understand?" Everyone nodded.

"Good! You have exactly 10 days to complete your quest! Now get going!" And with that, she disappeared the same way she had arrived. Sora then turned to the others. "We'd better get moving! I'll do introductions later!"

Everyone nodded and ran out of the room. But not before Sora turned back towards Kairi. "Kairi, remember what you said before? I'm always with you, too! I'll come back to you. I promise!"

"I know you will!" They smiled at each other. "Alright let's go." said Sora. "!0 day to complete or mission... What does she think this is? An RPG" He sighed. "Never mind! Let's just be on our way." "

"Hang on just a second please." said Alf. He ran out of the room at top speed! A split second later, he was back again, wearing a blue cap and uniform!

"Orbit Guard # 76513: Gordon Shumway, reporting for duty…officers!" Everyone stared at him. "It's a little thing we used to do whenever we were assigned for patrol duty!" "How-how did you—" asked Roxas. "Plot hole!" was the alien's reply.

They all just kept staring at him. After a few moments… "OK, whatever." Sora finally responded, as he shook his head and sighed. Next he turned to Naminé, who was looking uneasy: not to mention a little down.

Sorawas concerned. "Naminé? You OK? What's wrong" "I-I don't know if I really should to go with y—Not after that day over a year ago." "Naminé?"

"Of course!" said Alf. "I knew it! I just KNEW it! She was your girlfriend wasn't she?"

"Huh" replied Sora.

"You heard. See that's your problem—you trust girls way too much.

"You need to get out more. Perhaps take up lessons on how to find a girl who won't cheat on you?" "Cheat on me?"

"Alf..." said Lynn.

"I mean you start dating a girl and then it leads to this."

"Alf…"

"Seriously, you need to reconsider who you go out with. Take my girlfriend, Rhonda, for example. She loved me and only me; nobody el—"

"Alf! Shut up!" "I was just saying…" "Alf, can't you see that Naminé is upset?" Brian pointed out.

"What do you mean she's upse—Oh!"

"I—" now Naminé was starting to get really upset. "Sora, please… I—"

"It was you PARENTS wasn't it?" Alf gasped in shock. "Gee, I'm sorry. And here I was blaming **you**."

"Uh...parents? I don't..."

"I really don't think that's quite what she meant." replied Jake.

Sora laid a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Naminé," he said kindly, "no one blames you for what happened. Although...I can't really recall what it is that you did."

"Do I really have to bring it up?"

"No. No...you don't. Not if you don't want to. Don't worry Naminé." Sora replied, giving the downcast girl a tender hug.

"It's OK. You just need to let go of the past. The more you keep it inside, the more miserable you'll feel. Soon you may not even know the meaning of _'Happiness'_!"

Alf produced a pocket dictionary from his…well...his pocket of course. "If she forgets i could look it up!

"Alf, I think I know what the word means, thank you very much!" Naminé retorted.

"Alright! Sheesh!" Alf replied. "Try to point something out to someone, and they get on your case about it!" he added to himself.

Naminé turned back to Sora. "OK. I'll go with you."

"That's the spirit! Let's get going! Donald, teleport us back to Traverse Town, will ya?"

"You bet!" the duck replied

"Whoa!" Alf began to say. "W-wait a mi—"

Too late! They were heading back to town. And they were ready to start their mission once-and-for-all!

**Well that concludes chapter 12! Join me next chapter, as our heroes continue their ****journey; this time they're gonna come face-to-face with a certain video game icon! Hint: It's not Mario!**


	13. Chapter 13

**ALF MEETS KINGDOM HEARTS: SPEED IS THE GAME**

Deep within the Gummi Ship, sitting in the radio room, was our favorite alien: Alf. He was messing with the CB radio, trying to speak into the microphone.

"Hello! Australia? Alf calling Australia! Alf calling Australia! Hello…Australia! Come in, please! G'day!"

There was no reply.

"What's the matter, a dingo got your tongue? Alf to Australia! Come in!"

Soon Sora walked in.

"Say, what are you doing?" he asked.

"Sora," Alf replied, "I've got the most brilliant money making plan ever devised!"

Sora sighed and shook his head.

"I'm glad you asked! Do you know it's already tomorrow in Australia?"

"Well…that's because to get there, you have to cross the International Date Line."

"Oh, that's fascinating for those of us care!" replied Alf sarcastically.

Sora noticed some papers on the desk. "Why…the racing forms?"

"It's all part of the plan! See I'm trying to get an Australian to check tomorrow's LA Times, and tell me who's gonna win the Pick 6 tonight at Hollywood Park! Ha! I…I can't believe no one's thought of this before!"

"Let me try to explain something here: It's not really tomorrow, see? Well it is for them…but for us…the time is the same, it's just different dates!—(Sigh) Go ahead, make the bet…"

Suddenly, the others walked in.

"Sora!" said Donald. "We're gonna be arriving in the next world s—What is he doing?" he added when he saw Alf at the radio.

"He's trying to get an Australian to check tomorrow's newspaper, and tell him who's gonna win tonight's lottery!"

"But…it's not literally tomorrow there!" Naminé replied in confusion.

"That's what I've been trying to tell him, but…"

"…But he cant even bother to listen, can he?" Roxas chimed in.

"What?" Alf was appalled. "I do too listen!"

"Actually, you don't a lot of the time." Lynn corrected.

"Yeah!" said Naminé. "You remember when we were back in Traverse Town getting the Gummi Ship repaired?"

**FLASHBACK**

"OK, she's all done fellas! We got her purrin' like a kitten!" said Cid, who was working on the Gummi Ship in his garage.

He closed the hood, wiped his greasy hands and his dirty, sweaty face with an oil stained rag, put his tools back in the toolbox, and sat down on an old, worn-out, three-legged wooden stool.

"Wow, looks great Cid!" exclaimed Sora.

"The Cidmistier's got it in him, that's for sure!" Alf added.

"Please don't call me that!" Cid replied.

"I call you that because I like you! I really like you! …To a point…"

"(Sigh) Whatever. Now, I have something important to tell all of you, so listen up: See that button?" he said, pointing to a large red knob. Everyone nodded.

"Do not press it unless there's an emergency. And definitely don't press it in an enclosed area, such as this garage!"

"Don't worry! We won't press it!" everyone replied: everyone but Alf, that is.

"What? You mean this button?" He pressed it (uh-oh).

"NOO!" everyone shouted, but it was too late.

KABOOM! There was a huge explosion!

Fortunately no one was hurt, and the Gummi Ship seemed to be undamaged.

Everyone recovered and got back to their feet, covered in soot.

"Yahoo! Let's do that again!" Alf whooped.

Everyone glared at him.

"Uh…oops! Eh…heh, heh, heh…"

**End Flashback**

"Yeah I remember that!" said Alf. "Good times! Good times!"

Naminé and Lynn shook their heads and sighed, whilst Roxas and Sora slapped their heads and groaned.

"Hey, I think we're almost to the next world!" shouted Brian.

Everyone knew what to do. They all took their seats and put on their seatbelts.

"Hang on!" Donald shouted, as he drove the ship towards the world.

After a somewhat rough landing, everyone got out. They looked around and saw that they were in the middle of a modern-day city.

"Where are we?"Lynn wondered.

Suddenly they saw a fast blue blur speeding past them. It stopped in front of a nearby building, revealing it's self to be a young blue hedgehog that appeared to be in his mid-teens.

"Heh! What a perfect day for a run! No demands; no worries; no nothing! This is gonna be sweet!"

All of a sudden, he heard a voice shouting from behind him.

"SOONICC!" A pink female hedgehog that seemed to be even younger than the male blue one ran up.

"Gah! Amy!" the blue hedgehog gasped in shock. "It's not what you think! I-I was just looking to see if a bad _'egg'_ was causing trouble around here!" he lied.

"Don't give me that crap!" the female hedgehog fumed. "You're just trying to get out of our date again!"

"No, I'm not! It's just—Aaah! No! Amy! Put down that hammer! Help!"

"You get back here right now Sonic! You hear me? SOOONIIC!"

Amy started chasing the blue hedgehog with a giant mallet!

"Well I'll be! That's the strangest sight I ever saw!" a voice exclaimed.

A tiny field cricket wearing a top hat and tuxedo jumped out from inside Sora's shirt collar.

"Actually, we **have **been seeing these kinds of thing a LOT lately!" Sora corrected with a chuckle.

"Now that you mention it, more times than this little insect can count!"

"**Why **do we need him again?" asked Alf.

"We already explained this once Alf, remember?" Sora replied.

**FLASHBACK**

After everyone had recovered from Alf's little screw-up, Cid announced: "Now, if we can all just stop the shenanigans, I have someone who wants to meet ya!"

He held out his hand and a neatly dressed cricket jumped out of it and landed on a table.

"Well, howdy do! Cricket's the name; Jiminy Cricket at your service!" it said, tipping its hat.

"Ick! A bug! Squash it! Squash it!" shouted Alf.

"No Alf, Wait!" Sora held out a hand to stop him.

"What? It's just a bug! A stupid, disgusting bug!"

"No! He's more than that! He's also the royal chronicler for the king!

Oh! Uh, oops…sorry about that!

"Wait!" Brian chimed in, "You guys never told us who this king was!"

"Yeah," added Jake, "what gives?"

"The king wants us to keep his identity a secret until further notice," replied Donald; "and we need to respect his wishes!"

"Oh?"

"However, he has probably left you clues about who he is."

Turning around, he then said, "And you! Yeah…you…the one reading this story! Listen up: It's quite obvious to you who the king is…but you better not tell them or you'll blow his cover!

"The one reading this story?" Yuffie asked, confused. "I don't see any readers out there you nutjob!"

"Um…OK." replied Lynn. "By the way, what is it that Jiminy over here does exactly?

"I can answer that myself." Jiminy replied. "As Sora told you, I'm a chronicler."

"What's a chronicler?" asked Brian.

Jiminy gave him a friendly smile.

"Simply put, it means I keep a journal of our adventure; you know, about the worlds we visit, what we do in those places, the inhabitants we meet there, etc. Then I read it to the king and queen so they'll know all about our journey."

"Wow. That sounds like a lot of work!" said Alf. "The only journals I ever kept were my diary and my official Orbit Guard Log!"

"Hey, I hate to be a black cloud, but we really gotta get going!" Naminé butted in.

"C'mon guys!" Sora replied. "Let's go now!"

"Wait!" shouted Aerith. Everyone stopped

"What is it?" asked Roxas.

"Actually, we need to speak to Lynn."Leon replied.

"Me?"Lynn was baffled. "Hold out your hand

Yuffie dropped an object into her hand. It looked like a shiny, multi-colored rainbow heart. On the bottom of it was a row of whitish-silver rings linked together.

"What is it? "Lynn asked, still confused.

"It's a Keychain!" replied Aerith.

"Uh…thanks…I guess! But…what's it used for?"

"It will increase the strength of your Keyblade." Leon replied. "There are many others just like it; each one has own unique design and power."

"I managed to steal this from one of the Organization's old hideouts!" Yuffie said. "Fortunately, it wasn't that hard: At least not for a ninja-thief such as myself!" she added with a grin.

"Every time you find and use a Keychain, your Keyblade will get powered up big-time!" said Leon. "But know this: There is one special Keychain that doesn't exist in this realm; it must be crafted from the light that resides in your heart."

"The light within my heart?" Lyn nrepeated, confused

"Yes… With it, you'll have more power and strength then you could ever imagine! You will be the light that shines through the darkness!"

"A light that shines through the darkness, eh? OK! I get it now! …I think!"

Leongave a solemn nod.

"You'll catch on." he replied with a slight smile

"We should get going…" said Roxas

"Oh, yeah! Guess we kinda forgot about your mission!" Cid replied with a dry grin.

"Wait! Before you go, there's something I wanna give all of you!" Aerith chimed in. She handed our heroes a glass of lemonade each.

"Gee, thanks Aerith!" Brian said, as he took his. "Hey, this tastes kinda funny!" he added after taking a sip.

"That's because she always puts salt in her lemonade." Leon whispered.

"Uh…"

"Want any more?" asked Aerith.

"Uh… No thanks…" Sora replied.

"Oh? Well, OK. Good luck on your journey!"

"Thanks! We'll do our best!"

"Remember what I told you about that Keychain Lynn, and you'll be OK!" said Leon, smiling a bit.

"OK Leon, I will…thanks!"

Everyone said their goodbyes, then our heroes began to set out for their adventure.

**END FLASHBACK**

"You know…" pondered Lynn, remembering that event; "Now that I think about it, I should probably add that Keychain now, just in case."

She reached around and grabbed her Keyblade, which was in a sheath tied around her back.

She then used her other hand to search through her pockets.

"Let's see: Old bubblegum, a few pennies and quarters, a dead bug…ewww, gross! How did that even **get** in there? Let me just try the other pocket! Ah…no! It's not—Wait! Here it is! It was hidden under a tiny pile of lint! Ugh! I thought Mom and Dad were gonna get that stupid dryer fixed!"

She held out her Keychain, and brushed off the remaining lint, dust, and dirt.

"OK, here goes!"

She attached the Keychain to the handle of her Keyblade, and it locked in place.

Suddenly, there was a bright flash of brilliant bright light that made everyone shield their eyes! When it was over,Lynn could be heard gasping in awe: Her Keyblade now looked completely different: The guard was now in the shape of a heart with sky-blue flowers all around it; the grip was a greenish blue color; the teeth were now tiny blue spikes; and there seemed to be a turquoise tint to the blade; the multicolored, heart shaped Keychain dangled below the guard.

"Wow! It completely changed design! Did you see that?"

"Don't be too surprised." replied Naminé. "That's just one of many amazing things the Keyblade is capable of! But you mustn't forget to use your own strength; the strength of your heart. THAT is what makes you a fighter, not your Keyblade! Oh, and don't forget about your friends! There's strength in numbers, y'know! We're a team now, and there's no _'I'_ in _'team'_! Your friends are your power! Your friends and your heart! And we will never leave your side! Never forget that!"

"Thanks Naminé!"

Naminé smiled and nodded.

"By the way," she added, "Your new Keyblade needs a name. So what do you plan to calll it?"

Lynn smiled.

"A new name, huh! How about _'Friendship of the Heart'_?"

"Wow! That's perfect!" Naminé laughed, as she and Lynn high-fived

"Y'know," said Jake, "we still gotta figure out where we are."

"Hmm…let's see... Wait here's something: _'Welcome to Station Square, America's city of dreams!__'_" Sora replied, reading a plaque on the wall of a building.

"Oh sure, that's a real catchy slogan." he added sarcastically.

"Wait, someone's coming!" Roxas warned.

Everyone hid behind the building and peered around the corner. They saw what appeared to be a young, orange, two tailed fox rushing past.

"Sooonic!"

"Yo Tails! What's up?"

"Sonic," the fox replied, "it's terrible! Cream and Cheese have been kidnapped!"

"Again? Darn it! That egg-headed jerk is really starting to chap my fur! Now we gotta deal with the fat moron again, which isn't gonna be so easy due to those rumored sightings of all these strange, creepy, inky black creatures with yellow eyes lurking about the city! Sheesh! This just gets harder and harder!"

"Black creatures?" whispered Roxas.

"The Heartless…here?" whispered Sora, a bit too loud.

"Huh?" said Sonic, looking around. "Who's there? Come out where we can see you!"

Our heroes slowly stepped out from behind the building.

Sonic and Tails stood on their guard.

"Are you friend or foe?" the blue hedgehog demanded.

"Don't worry, we're friendly! No need to fight us!" Naminé replied. "We just wanna know what's going on!"

"Oh, I'll tell you what's going on all right: We're always having to deal with this freak scientist that goes by the name Dr Eggman. He's just kidnapped some friends of mine! The guy's a real creep, I tell you!"

"I'm sure he is." replied Roxas.

"By the way, we never properly introduced ourselves. Of course, we've only known each other for a few minutes. I'm Sonic! Sonic the Hedgehog!

"And my name is Miles Prower." the young fox added. "But everyone just calls me Tails. I like that name better."

"Pleased to meet you" Sora replied. "I'm Sora!"

"Donald!"

"Goofy!

"My name is Roxas!"

"And I'm Naminé!"

"Lynn Tanner! Nice to meet you two!"

"And I'm her kid brother, Brian Tanner!"

"Jake Ochmonek!"

"My name? It's Gordon Shumway! But everyone calls me Alf! I come from the now destroyed planet, Melmac!"

"OK!" said Sonic. "Now that we've been introduced…perhaps you can help us defeat Eggman and rescue our friends?"

"Sure! No problem!" replied Sora. "Helping people is my job! In fact, we'll all help! Right everyone!"

Everyone agreed, of course.

"Alrighty then!" said Sonic. "Now let's go kick some rotten egg butt!"

And with that they all ran off to face the enemy.

None of them noticed the small, cloaked figure watching them from a rooftop.

"Sora! Donald! Goofy! Good luck!" he said to himself. "Please! Do your best to help out your new friends! I know it may be hard, but I know you can do it! Everyone's counting on you to do try as hard as you can! I know that you'd never let anyone down! I have faith in you! I promise to come back and aid you in your quest eventually, but right now I have a much bigger problem that I must attend to!"

And with that, he turned and leapt away.

**MEANWHILE: IN SOME PLACE FAR-AWAY**

"Oohohohoho!" a man laughed evilly.

Two robots were standing near him. One was a tall golden robot; the other was stockier and had a silvery color,

"What's he so happy about Bocoe?" asked the tall robot.

"I do not know Decoe. It confuses me too!"

"I'm happy…" the man answered, "because I now know the crucial element needed to hatch my latest and greatest master plan… Do you know what it is?"

The two robots shook their heads and shrugged.

"Give up? OK, I'll tell you: it's darkness!

"Darkness?" the two robots cocked their heads in confusion

"That's right! We need all the dark power we can get, if wanna manipulate the Heartless!"

"Heartless?" asked Bocoe, still confused.

"Yes; they're those critters that are born from the darkness in folks' hearts! They're super powerful; according to what sources tell me! If I could get my hands on enough of them, and combine their dark energy with the power of the 7 Chaos Emeralds, then I may just be able to rid myself of that pesky blue rat, Sonic the Hedgehog, forever! And then no one will be in the way of me achieving my final goal: tearing downStation Squareand using its former site to construct my Eggman Empire! Ohohoho!"

"Hooray! The doctor is a genius!" the two robots cheered.

"Of course I'm a genius! And it was also genius of me to figure out the one person who can help us with our plans! And now we have her at our mercy!"

Laughing evilly, he turned to a little rabbit girl, who was accompanied by a strange, tiny blue creature with what appeared to be a tiny round pom-pom on its head. They were imprisoned in a small, clear, dome shaped plastic pod.

"Well, well!" the man sneered menacingly. "Are you ready to tell me the location of the Keyhole?"

The rabbit girl and her tiny friend were shaking in their boots. Well, they would be, if they **had** boots…

"I'm telling you; I don't know of any _'Keyhole'_! Honest!

"Chao, chao!"

"Cheese is right; you got this all wrong! Please sir! Let us go!"

"It would be in your best interest to cooperate! You should know by now that no one would even **dare** try to hide anything from me; the super-smart and powerful Dr. Eggman!"

Turning on his loudspeaker, he said, "Attention all SWATbots: These are your orders; take this pesky rabbit girl and her pathetic excuse for a pet, and take them to the base's launch site; also, you are to prepare the Egg Carrier!"

He shut off the loudspeakers.

"Decoe! Bocoe! Go and assist the SWATbots! Call me when everything is prepared!"

"Yes sir!" the two robots saluted and left.

Eggman then turned his attention to his prisoners.

"Don't worry Creamy-Dreamy! We're not gonna hurt you…too much! We'll just place you aboard the Egg Carrier and take you to another base far from any hopes of rescue; maybe then you'll decide to talk!"

"I don't think so Egghead!" a familiar cocky voice shouted.

"What? You again?" Eggman shouted, as a speedy blue blur whizzed by.

Suddenly he turned around and screamed, "NOOOO!"

For there he saw the most horrifying and aggravating sight he had ever witnessed: his prisoners were gone; the dome cell smashed into pieces!

"Aughhh! How can this be? That cell was supposed to be indestructible! Once again, one of my brilliant plans has been screwed up by that annoying rodent!"

He banged he fist on the terminal.

"GAAAH! I HATE THAT HEDGEHOG!"

He turned on his loudspeakers and said, "Attention all SWATbots! There has been a slight change of plans: someone has freed my prisoners…and there's no doubt to who the culprit is! Go out there, and do not return until you've succeeded in killing, terminating, eliminating, or otherwise DESTROYING THAT HEDGEHOG!"

He turned off his loudspeakers

Meanwhile, our heroes were speeding away from Eggman's base as fast as they could, with Sonic in the lead. He had carried unconscious Cream, who had fainted during the whole ordeal, in his arms, whilst Cheese hovered beside him.

"That was a close one!" exclaimed Donald. "I thought we were never gonna get out of there…what with those evil looking robots lurking around and stuff!"

"I'm just glad you guys were wise enough to wait outside the fortress like I told you to!" replied Sonic. "That Egghead is really dangerous!"

"Really? What does he do?" asked Sora.

"He captures innocent animals and uses them to power up his robots!" replied Tails

"Is that what he was planning to do with Cream and Cheese?" asked Naminé.

Sonic and Tails looked at each other and gave uncertain shrugs.

They were still running, when suddenly…

CRASH!

"Dammit Sonic, why can't you ever watch where you're going?"

They had crashed right into, and had ended up face-to-face with another hedgehog that almost identical to Sonic, except that he had jet-black fur with crimson red highlights, a black chest, red eyes that showed annoyance, a tuft of white fur around his chest, a pair of white gloves with golden cufflinks, and a pair of sneakers, both a mixture of white, black, red, and yellow.

"Oh, hey Shadow! Didn't see ya there!" Sonic said in his usual carefree tone.

"_'Oh, hey Shadow! Didn't see ya there!'_" Shadow mocked. "Admit it; you're just reckless!"

"Relax Shads! Anyway, I'd like to introduce Sora, Donald, Goofy, Roxas, Naminé,Lynn, Brian, Jake, and Alf."

"The pleasure is all yours!"

"Hey do you guys happen to know anything about these strange black creatures roaming the city?" asked Tails.

"Yes…what you saw where the Heartless!" Sora replied.

"Heartless?"

Sora nodded

"Beings without hearts! They're born when a person's heart is corrupted by darkness."

"Yikes!" exclaimed Sonic.

He then turned to Shadow.

"So…what brings you here?"

"I was sent here by GUN on a reconnaissance mission." Shadow replied. "The Station Square First National Bank has been robbed again! And this time it wasn't me!"

Sonic and Tails gasped.

"No! It can't be!" exclaimed Tails. "That's where…"

"That's where the Chaos Emeralds are being held." a voice behind them replied, startling them.

They all turned around to see a huge, fat, catlike being leaning against a building with a smug grin on his face.

"Wak! Pete!" Donald exclaimed.

"Hyuk! Pete?" added Goofy.

Pete laughed.

"That's right! A warm welcome from yours truly: The one…the only…Pete!"

"Wait, how'd you get here?" Naminé asked. "I thought Maleficent fired you after you failed her too many times!"

"Just who said that stinkin' witch was a part of this? This is all about me, me, me, and ME!"

"Then how **did** you get to this world?" asked Sora

"Why, on my Gummi Ship of course!" Pete replied.

"You have a Gummi Ship?" Donald shouted, surprised.

Pete smirked.

"I do now! I stole me some of the King's old Gummi blueprints that I found in the castle library while I was doing boring community service, and used it to start constructing my own! Soon enough, I had a Gummi Ship built for yours truly!"

"So, what are you doing here Pete?" Lynn asked.

"Legend has it that whoever has the 7 Chaos Emeralds in their possession will have the ultimate power. I bet that any sucker would pay big bucks to get their grimy hands on those babies…so I plan to collect them, and then sell them to the top wealthiest scumbags in town! The prize will go to the highest bidder! And that'll make me rich, rich, rich!"

"(Snicker, snort!)"

Pete heard Sonic and Tails trying in vain to hold back their laughter.

"Oh, what are you two bozos laughing at?" Pete demanded, frowning.

"You can't sell the Chaos Emeralds lamebrain! First of all, they've already been stolen! Second, even if you **were **able to find them, it'd be pointless to sell them, because their powers only last a limited time for each use, and then they reappear somewhere else!" Sonic explained with a taunting laugh.

Pete was enraged.

"WHAT? WHY YOU...YOU… GRRAAH! THAT DOES IT! NOBODY–AND I DO MEAN NOBODY–MESSES WITH THE MIGHTY PETE!"

"_'The Mighty Pete?' _More like _'The Mighty Dork!'_" Sonic retorted with a scoff.

"GAAHH! HEARTLESS SQUAD! ROUND UP!" Pete shouted in a fit of rage.

Suddenly, there was a low rumbling noise. Then the next thing our heroes knew, they were surrounded by a large group of Heartless! There were about a dozen Shadows, 5 Soldiers, 2 Large Bodies, 1 Bookmaster, and 1 each of the following four: Red Nocturne, Blue Rhapsody, Yellow Opera, and Green Requiem.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha! Hope you enjoy having company punks! Because you're gonna get it alright: courtesy of the dear old forces of darkness!"

Pete gave off an evil laugh and ran off.

"So long losers!" he yelled, giving of another laugh before he was out of sight and ear range.

Soon everyone was engaged in battle. Sora, Roxas, and Lynn attacked with their Keyblades; Donald, Brian, and Naminé unleashed some magic; Goofy, Alf, and Jake used their shields; and of course, Sonic and Shadow used their kicks, punches, Spin Dashes, Homing Attacks, and superfast speed.

Brian was having a bit of trouble with his spells, and kept hitting Donald instead!

Donald kept his cool, though. He couldn't lose his temper at him. He was only a kid, after all.

"Brian, you gotta focus!" the duck yelled.

"What?"

"Build up the magic in your heart and accumulate it to the tip of your staff. Imagine the spell hitting the enemy. Concentrate in your mind!"

_Concentrate in my mind, huh?_ Brian thought.

Aiming his staff at a Large Body, he closed his eyes and focused.

Opening his eyes again, he locked onto the huge Heartless with a look of determination in his eyes.

"Fire!" he shouted, as a fireball shot out and hit the Heartless, killing it.

"Alright! You did it!"

"Yeah! I did!"

"Uh guys? Behind you!" Roxas pointed.

They killed the approaching Heartless just in time!

"There's too many!" Naminé panicked.

Suddenly a small cloaked figure with large, round ears swooped down, pulled out a Keyblade, and began attacking the Heartless!

Sora, Donald, and Goofy recognized the figure, but were careful to be quiet.

With an extra hand, they were finally able to defeat the dark beings with ease.

After the battle was over, Sora, Donald, and Goofy walked over to the cloaked person.

"Y-Your Majesty?" Goofy said.

"Shh!" the king replied with a whisper. "Don't say anything around them! Follow me so we can talk in private!"

Donald turned to the others.

"Wait here!" he ordered. "Be back in a sec.

The king led the trio down some stairs into a nearby subway station.

"What's going on Your Majesty?" Donald asked.

"Yeah, why are you keeping your identity secret, anyway?" Sora added

"Because, I have a hunch… And if it's true, then revealing myself at the moment may endanger your new friends!"

"Gwarsh, what kinda hunch Your Majesty?" Goofy asked.

Mickey pondered.

"I can't really say at the moment…"

"Why not?" asked Donald.

"I dunno…" Mickey shrugged. "I just can't!"

"But Your Majesty…" Donald and Goofy started to say in unison.

Mickey held out his hand to stop them.

"I hate to do this to you, after all of your previous troubles, but could you keep an eye on your new friends…especially that girl, Lynn?"

"Yeah…but…."

"Please, you gotta do this! If my hunch is correct, then that means she may be an easy target for the Heartless and the Nobodies! You gotta protect her! I ask you not just as your king, but as your friend too! I always counted on you three, and you always came through! And if you could do it then, then I know you can do it now!"

The trio thought for a few moments, until finally…

"We won't let you down your Majesty!" Donald replied, as he, Goofy, and Sora saluted.

Mickey nodded.

"I know you won't!" Mickey replied, smiling. "Thanks pals!"

"We promise to keep your identity on the down low Your Highness." Goofy added.

Mickey nodded again, waved goodbye, and disappeared further into the station.

"Grrr! Where are those pests?" Eggman growled.

He was busy trying to track down our heroes, with vengeance in his mind

"They should be around here somewhere…" Decoe replied.

"They'd better be! They took our hostage away from us! Rrr! When I get my hands on those fools…"

"Do not bother about them." a voice behind him replied out of nowhere.

Eggman and his minions looked behind them, startled.

"What?"

"They are not important right now. The rabbit girl is not the one we're looking for." the hooded figure calmly stated, pulling back his hood, revealing a man with long, frayed blue hair, slicked in in wild spikes at the top, and a X-shaped scar on his face, that rested between his sinister yellow eyes, running halfway up his forehead in one direction and just to under his eyes in the other.

"Huh? Saix? What are you talking about?" Eggman demanded.

"This is the one we're looking for." Saix replied, taking out a photo, and holding it out for Eggman to see.

Eggman's jaws dropped.

"What? No way, it can't be!"

"I'm afraid it is. You best get to work."

"But that girl is more trouble than she's worth! Have you seen the size of her hammer! Man!

"Have it your way. Just let me warn you though: the Superior doesn't tolerate disobedience."

Eggman grimaced.

"(Gulp!) Rrr! Fine! But I get those Chaos Emeralds you stole in return, got it? I need them for my evil master plan!"

Saix gave Eggman a cold glare as he handed the 7 powerful gems of power to the evil genius.

"Beware the darkness in your heart. The Heartless prey upon it."

With that said, Saix disappeared into a swirling dark vortex.

"Grrr! That jerk thinks he can order me around? Well he's got another thing coming! I'll go along with their plan for now, and when it's over, I'll gladly betray them! Oohhohohohoho!" Eggman laughed evilly.

"So what do we do now Doctor?" asked Bocoe.

Eggman gave a malicious grin.

"Simple: We pay a visit to our dear, gullible friend…Knuckles the Echidna!"

"But sir, Sonic the Hedgehog and his companions are also probably planning to see him." Decoe exclaimed.

Eggman chuckled.

"Then we'll just have to head 'em off then, won't we? Everyone back to the base, and board the Egg Carrier! We're departing for Angel Island!"

**Uh-oh! What are Saix and Eggman planning? Who are they after? Why do they need Knuckles? And why do I keep asking such dramatic questions? That's for you to find out, in the next thrilling, epic chapter of Alf Meets Kingdom Hearts! **


	14. Chapter 14

**ALF MEETS KINGDOM HEARTS: TROUBLE ON ANGEL ISLAND**

"Where are we going?" asked Goofy.

"To Angel Island, the home of the treasure hunter, Knuckles the Echidna!" Sonic replied.

"Angel Island? Knuckles the Echidna?" Lynn repeated.

Sonic nodded

"Yes… He lives there, because that's also the location of the Chaos Emeralds main power source, the Master Emerald, which he guards."

"Wow! But how do we get there?" asked Brian.

"I know! We'll take my plane, the X-Tornado!" Tails replied.

"Right! C'mon! It's juice 'n' jam time!" said Sonic.

"Do you really think it will be that easy?" a voice behind them asked teasingly.

Everyone turned around to see a buxom bat girl standing on the branch of a nearby tree and leaning against its trunk.

"Rouge! What are you doing here?" Tails demanded.

"I'm partnered with Shadow, duh!"

"Are you sure you shouldn't be in a cave right now, nesting with a roost, and hunting insects?" Alf quipped.

Rouge laughed.

"You're funny…Mr. Big Nose."

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that…"

Rouge sighed.

"Anyway, I… Eyes up my friends."

"Wait! What do you mean getting to Angel Island won't be easy?" Sora asked.

"Eggman has set up a dangerous team of search robots to patrol the area. He doesn't want anyone getting the Emeralds before him." Shadow explained

"What about the Heartless? Or Organization XIII? Or perhaps some bumbling idiot by the name of Pete?" asked Roxas.

"Hmm…nope, haven't seen anything like that." Rouge replied

"OK. Thanks anyway." said Sora

Just then, Naminé started to scream.

"EEEK!"

"Naminé, what's wrong?" asked Lynn.

"I-It's them…

"Who?" asked Sora.

"Organization XIII! T-There h-here! I-I just saw one of them! They're here to eliminate Roxas and me! I just know it! I don't wanna die! Not yet!"

"What are you talking about?" asked Roxas, confused. "I don't see anything! Do you guys see anything?"

The other shook there heads and shrugged.

"You're just seeing things Naminé! Just relax! Everything's gonna be OK!" Roxas continued, giving his girlfriend a tender hug, causing her to calm down a bit.

Suddenly, they were completely surrounded by Heartless, along with several Nobodies!

"Not again! Run Naminé!" ordered Roxas, as he and the others got into their fighting stances. "You're in no condition to fight! We'll handle this! Now run!"

Naminé turned and started to run, but some of the Heartless and Nobodies began to chase after her!

"Naminé, watch out!" Brian shouted.

Naminé turned her head and looked behind her.

Screaming at the top of her lungs, she picked up speed.

She ran and ran, until she felt like her lungs were going to burst!

"Oh! Oh! Oh!" she sobbed, as she veered around a corner. "This is exactly what I deserve for causing so much trouble a year ago! I promise…that if I get out of this alive…I'll find a way to make up for it!"

Suddenly, she found herself cornered.

"What am I gonna do? Oh, no!"

Suddenly she had an idea.

"Huh? What's this? Well, would you look at that!" she said, pretending to be surprised. "Look who's came all the way here to see this! It's Xehanort!"

All of her pursuers then turned and looked at where she was pointing, allowing her to make her escape.

"I didn't think that would actually work!" she sighed with relief, as ran of into the distance.

Meanwhile, the others had their hands full fighting the rest of the evil army.

"What do we do now Sonic?" asked a worried Tails.

"How should I know?"

"We'll take it from here!" Shadow shouted, as he and Rouge ran up to them.

"Wha…? Shadow! What are you…?" exclaimed Sonic.

Shadow turned to them.

"We can handle this! Just hurry up and get the others outta here Sonic, NOW!"

Sonic nodded and turned to the others.

"C'mon! Let's juice!"

They all ran off and got ready to go see Knuckles

**MEANWHILE ON ANGEL ISLAND**

"So what you're saying is…these strangers plan to invade my island?"

"Exactly!"

Dr. Eggman was busy talking to a small, red echidna, known as Knuckles, who was being shown some pictures of Sora and co.

"But why in the world would Sonic and Tails be helping them?" Knuckles pondered.

"You know how reckless Sonic is! He trusts anyone, even the ones he doesn't know! He's too foolish to realize what he's getting himself into!"

"Why would they do this?"

"Because, they're all being manipulated by that one boy, the Keyblade Master!" Eggman replied, once again indicating Sora's photo.

"I see…" Knuckles pondered.

"But you'll probably have to get through them to get at him!"

"So, where are they?"

"They should be arriving in the X-Tornado. They'll be here any second! So get ready!"

"Don't worry! No weapon can stop me!"

"Excellent!" the mad scientist replied with a sinister smile.

He turned to leave.

Meanwhile, our heroes had just landed on the island, none of them noticing Eggman as he went by them, chuckling evilly to himself as he watched them go past.

Soon, they saw Knuckles standing with his arms crossed and his eyes closed, waiting for them from atop the shrine of the Master Emerald. He opened his eyes when he heard them approach

"Hiya Knuckles! What's up?" Sonic greeted with a wave.

Knuckles didn't answer, and instead, jumped down in front of them, and then, to their surprise, started to throw a sudden, massive punch in their general direction.

Our heroes dodged out of the way just in time!

"Yo Knuckles, what's your problem?" the blue hedgehog demanded.

Knuckles turned to face Sora.

"You must be the Keyblade Master." he said.

Sora nodded, a bit confused.

"Yeah, but why do you…?

But Knuckles cut him off.

"No time for games. Just hand over that Keyblade of yours, **now**!"

"What? There's no way your getting this!"

"Alright, then have it your way!"

Everyone got into their fighting stances.

Knuckles charged forward, his fist raised in the air.

"SHOVEL CLAW!" he shouted as he leapt into the air.

He leapt at Sora, who blocked with his Keyblade. He then charged at Knuckles, who dodged out of the way, only to turn around and do a flying punch.

Sonic, upon seeing this, quickly got into his Spindash mode, knocking Knuckles away, causing him to smash into the wall of the shrine.

Knuckles got back up and charged at Lynn, who tried to counter.

She missed, and Knuckles raised his fist to do her in, when he suddenly found himself with a headache, as a blast of energy hit him literally head-on!

He looked up and saw Naminé standing over him.

"Now, now! You wouldn't hit a girl, would you?" she said with an innocent grin

Knuckles grimaced

"What, you too?"

"What are you talking about?" Roxas asked, as our heroes went into the defense.

So Knuckles decided filled them in on everything Eggman had told him.

"SAY WHAT?" everyone but Knuckles exclaimed in unison.

"What's the matter with you?" Sora demanded. "That's-that's crazy! I would never even **dream** of hypnotizing or mind-wiping people like that! I mean sure, it may look like something like that happened. And yeah, I haven't always been honest-to-God honest (In fact, I must confess that I was the one who stole my girlfriend, Kairi's entire batch of oatmeal-raisin cookies this past summer!), but still…mind control? That's a bit over the top, don't ya think?"

"Wait, you never…? Than that means…"

**MEANWHILE ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE ISLAND**

Eggman gave an evil laugh as he watched the whole event on a TV monitor. He was feeling quite proud of himself.

_It's all working according to plan! While Knuckles and those fools fight it out, I'll use that advantage to steal both the Keyblade and the Master Emerald! And with these items, along with the 7 Chaos Emeralds, I'll be able to power up my ultimate weapon: a modified version of the Eclipse Cannon located on the newly rebuilt Space Colony ARK! But instead of destroying entire planets, it will instead create the darkness I need to command the Heartless! And with their help, I will finally destroy Station Square, and upon its ruins, I will build my Eggman Empire, where I shall rule supreme! But first…_

He turned to Decoe and Bocoe.

"Bring out the prisoner!" he sneered.

Bocoe pressed a button on the control panel of Egg Carrier, and a loud buzzing noise was heard.

Suddenly, a bay door opened, and out stepped two SWATbots. They dragged behind them, bound by chains, a very familiar looking girl.

"Hello Amy, my sweet!" Eggman greeted with an evil grin.

She pulled at her chains, trying desperately to get free.

Eggman continued just kept on smirking.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! I wouldn't try to resist if where you."

Amy glared at him.

"You won't get away with this Eggman! Sonic will arrive here any minute now to save me and kick your big fat a—mmmph!"

A SWATbot suddenly reached over and forcibly put a cold, metal hand over the protesting pink hedgehog's mouth!

"LGOMPH! (LET GO OF ME!)" Amy shouted in a muffled voice.

"Why…of course he'll try a rescue attempt! And that is exactly what I plan for him to do! And when he does, I'll be ready to crush him!" Eggman laughed.

Amy eyes widened in panic.

"Oh and by the way, I'll later be taking you to see someone! A nice old chap who calls himself Saix! He'll be glad to take real good care of you, and really steal away your heart, if you catch my meaning!" he continued with a sinister smirk.

Now Amy was **really **scared!

Eggman hopped into his Eggmobile.

"Stay here and guard the girl. Don't let her escape! I got a date with the Heartless!"

"A date with the Heartless?" Bocoe repeated, confused.

"Maybe he's compensating for something?" replied Decoe.

Eggman growled in annoyances

"Oh, just shut up and wait here!"

And with that, Eggman left.

_Sonic, please be careful" _Amy pleaded in her mind.

**BACK TO OUR HEROES**

"So if you're not the bad guys, then just what are you doing here?" Knuckles asked.

Before anyone could answer, they were all suddenly blasted off their feet.

Eggman was hovering right above them in his Eggmobile, aiming a huge, mounted ray gun at our heroes!

"It's Eggman!" shouted Sonic.

"Well, well! If it isn't a certain pesky blue rat, and his meddling friends! You know Sonic," he added with an evil chuckle, "I was really hoping that your old friend Knuckles would have saved me the trouble! But alas, I must take matters into my own hands."

"What are you talking about Eggman?" Sora demanded.

"Just the fact that you guys where so easily duped!"

Everyone summoned their weapons.

Just then, a long mechanical claw shot out from the bottom of Eggman vehicle and snatched Sora's Keyblade right out of his hands!

"Wha…what's going on?" Sora asked in surprise.

"Dang it Knuckles, don't tell me Eggman tricked you again?" Sonic said, exasperated

"Me? Again? What about **you**?"

"Nice going Knucklehead!"

"At **last** I've finally got the 7 Chaos Emeralds, and the Keyblade! Oh, and I got your precious girlfriend too Sonic!"

Sonic was incensed

"You creep! Leave Amy outta this!"

He then paused to consider.

"Oh, and she's not my girlfriend! She's just a…friend!"

"Well it doesn't matter what you call her, I still got her in my clutches! Ohhohohohoho!"

"Heh! You've tuned into a big time villain Doctor!" Sonic with a smirk and wipe of the nose.

"And I'll also be taking this…" Eggman said, as he grabbed the Master Emerald off its perch at the top of the shrine.

"I don't think so!' Knuckles replied, as he leapt up into the air and dealt a heavy blow to the Emerald, shattering it into a million pieces!

Everyone's—except Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Eggman—eyes widened in surprise.

"Knuckles! What did you just…?" Roxas asked, baffled.

"Don't worry. I destroyed it to prevent it from being stolen. If it's in pieces, I can find them and restore it!" Knuckles explained

"Doesn't matter….because I still got THIS!" Eggman said with an evil laugh, as he held out the Keyblade. "And now, I shall take my findings and return to my base!"

Everyone glared daggers at him.

"No! Not the Keyblade!" Sora shouted, starting to sound panicky. "Eggman, you gotta listen to me! The Keyblade is very powerful! It's not going to work for you! You're messing with powers beyond your control! If the Keyblade is misused, it can destroy your base, and even worse, you!"

"Oh really? Well guess what? I really don't care! So long my friends! The next time you see me, I'll be controlling an army of bio-engineered Heartless to help me finally achieve my goal of building my Eggmanland! Adieu… Until we meet again my friends"

He laughed as he flew off.

"Sora, do something!" Lynn cried. "You let him get away with your Keyblade! Why didn't you call it back before he…he…?" Her voice trailed off, having noticed Sora and Roxas exchanging grins. A moment later she caught on. "He stole a fake Keyblade, didn't he?" she added with a smirk.

Sora summoned the real Keyblade, still grinning.

"I figured something like this would happen, so I had Donald conjure up a decoy right before we got to this island! It has the same powers and properties as the real Keyblade, but is much less powerful." he explained

"Yup! I created a really convincing Keyblade!" Donald added with a beam. "Give credit where credit is due!"

"Wait!" said Roxas, holding out his hand for emphasis. "Couldn't you have just summoned your Keyblade back?"

"Well…yeah…I guess…but it was a lot more fun doing it this way!" Sora replied wit a shrug and a grin.

"Wow! Hey Tails, doesn't that sound a lot like that fake Chaos Emerald you once made?" asked Sonic.

"Yeah! And if this fake Keyblade is anything like that fake Chaos Emerald, then that means…

"That means the negative energy will reverse itself, causing Eggman's machines to self-destruct! And that means that his evil plan will blow-up in his face…literally!" Sonic finished with a grin

"Question is, how long will it be for Eggman to find out there truth? He certainly didn't fall for my fake Emerald for long!"

Sora thought for a moment. Suddenly he lit up

"I think I have an idea! One that will rescue Amy and stop Eggman at the same time. Anyway, here's what we're gonna do…

Everyone huddled in a circle and listened to the plan.

Aboard the ARK, Eggman was gloating over his plans.

"It's all working out perfectly!" he laughed. "Soon I will have full control over the Heartless! And then I will build my empire! I shall rule the world! And nothing will stand in my way! Ohohoho!"

"That's what you think…Egghead!" Eggman heard a familiar cocky voice from behind him taunt.

He turned around and saw Sonic, Sora, and friends standing in plain sight.

"Wha…?" he shouted. Then he noticed something really horrified him; Roxas had just used his Keyblade to free Amy from her cell!

"What? No… NOOOOO!" he bellowed. "HOW DID YOU GET UP HERE?"

"You didn't think that I would forget about your pyramid base in Egypt, did you?" Sonic replied with a grin. "The only thing that Tails, Knuckles, and I had to do was lead our new friends there. After that, we just rode your space shuttle up here!

"Wait. Where is Knuckles anyway?" Sora asked.

"He stayed behind on Earth to continue his search for the Master Emerald shards. Before we left him, he said he was gonna start by looking around the Wild Canyon area." Tails replied.

Everyone nodded and turned to face Eggman.

"It's over Eggman," Lynn said, pointing her Keyblade at the mad scientist's neck, "you lost!

Eggman glared at our heroes.

"Silence!" he yelled. "I am Doctor Ivo Robotnik; the greatest scientific genius in the world! You think you've won? Well I still have this!" he added, pulling out the…unknown to him…fake Keyblade.

"Ha!" Sora scoffed. "You think you can do anything with that? That's not even a real Keyblade!" he added.

"WHAT? I thought you said this was your Keyblade?"

Sora smirked.

"I lied."

"Arrrgh! Then where is the real one?"

"Right here!" Roxas replied, pulling out Oathkeeper and Oblivion.

"What the…? Two? This makes things **much **better! Decoe! Bocoe! Grab those Keyblades!" Eggman ordered.

"We gotcha now!" Decoe shouted, as he and Bocoe pounced on Roxas! "Now hand those over!"

"Go right ahead!"

"That was too easy!" Eggman exclaimed with glee, as the robotic duo handed him Roxas' Keyblades.

"Yeah, easy for us!" Sonic winked at the others.

Sure enough, as soon as Eggman inserted the Keyblades into the machine, it started to spark and sputter and shake!

"What the…? What is this? What's going on here?" Eggman demanded in a panic.

"Alright…we did it! The plan worked!" Naminé whooped, pumping her fist in the air.

"Well that was rather…unexpected…" Roxas whispered to Sora, who nodded.

"Yeah. Usually she doesn't get this excited…"

"WHAT? WHAT'S HAPPINING? ACK! WAIT! NO! ABORT NOW! IT'S NO USE! PULL BACK! RETREAT! RETREAT!" Eggman screamed at the top of his lungs.

Suddenly, our heroes stopped their celebration to figure something out…

"Uh…guys?" Jake pointed out. "I…I think there may be a slight flaw in our plan…

"What is it?" Sora asked.

"Well…nothing…except the ARK is about to blow…AND WE'RE ALL STILL ABOARD!"

Suddenly one of the machines blew up, covering Eggman in soot.

"Help…mommy…the big meanie kids stole my waffles…!

Everyone laughed at poor Eggman's expense.

"I'll teach you jerks to make a fool outta me!" Eggman growled to himself, shaking his fist, as he started to get back on feet.

"OK, we should probably get out of here." Sora stated, getting serious.

"Wait! Where did Eggman go?" Lynn wondered out loud. "He was here a second ago."

"There he is!" Roxas exclaimed, pointing.

Eggman was trying to escape in his Eggmobile, Decoe and Bocoe running after him.

"Oh, no you don't! Wait!" Sora yelled after them.

"Sora, wait for us!" Goofy shouted, as he and the others ran to catch up.

They were too late: the mad doctor had escaped!

"Oh, crap! Looks like Eggman got away!" Roxas said, annoyed.

"Wait, what's that over there?" Brian asked, pointing towards a platform near the ARK's mainframe.

"A teleporter!" exclaimed Tails. "That means we can get out of here!"

"Nice going! Now…everyone step onto the platform!" Sonic ordered.

Everyone heard another explosion and the ARK rocked back and forth!

"Hurry!" Sora shouted.

Everyone quickly ran to the platform and Tails pressed some buttons, causing the gang to be enveloped in a brilliant, bluish-white light.

When the light disappeared, our heroes found themselves standing in what appeared to be the center of a giant pyramid!

"Wait, this can't be right; we're back in Eggman's base!" Naminé exclaimed.

"All of the teleporters come back here! That's the way Eggman programmed them during the last time he took over the ARK!" Tails explained.

Suddenly, they were all startled by what appeared to be a small, strange, navy-blue creature!

'Ha! I scared ya! I scared ya!" the creature taunted.

"You'd scare anyone Bokkun!" Sonic retorted.

"I've got a very special message for you from Doctor Eggman! You'd better listen if you know what's good for you!"

Bokkun then pulled out a small yellow TV from his bag and turned it on, Eggman's angry face appearing on it.

"_You guys think you've won?" _Eggman sneered. _"Well you've got another thing coming! Meet me at the base's core in exactly 10 minutes! You can get there by way of the Death Chamber. My assistant, Bokkun, will help you find your way. Get moving Bokkun!"_

"Aww, man! Why do I always to do everything around here? Phooey!" 

"_Oh, I almost forgot: This message has been brought to you by the Eggman Empire, which is no way responsible for any liabilities caused by this program…except for this part…"_

BOOM! The television exploded right in our heroes' faces, covering them from head to toe in soot!

"Got ya!" Bokkun laughed, as he used his jetpack to fly away.

"C'mon, we should go after him!" said Roxas.

"He's leading us to the Death Chamber, right?" Lynn agreed.

Sonic and Tails nodded.

"So what are we waiting for? Let's go!" added Naminé.

Our heroes were soon running down the corridors that lead to the Death Chamber.

And shortly….

"This is it guys!" Sora exclaimed. "The Death Chamber!"

"And if I'm not mistaking, the core should be just ahead!" Roxas added.

They continued through the halls until they finally reached their destination.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Ohohoho!" Eggman laughed as saw them arrive. "So you've finally showed up, eh? Well you're just in time! In just mere seconds, I shall finally have my revenge! No longer shall my evil plans be foiled by you Sonic…or your kindergarten cohorts! Look right in front of you! Before you stands a one of my earliest and most powerful creations! A weapon so destructive that I had no choice but to deactivate it and seal it inside this pyramid. A powerful mechanical monstrosity so frightening that even the mere mention of its name would strike fear into the hearts of even the bravest if the brave. Just hearing about it makes people feel like there's some evil demon in their midst!"

As he spoke, he pulled out a remote control, pressing the big red button in its center. Our heroes all gasped in fear and awe as a pair of gigantic robotic legs burst from the bottom of the core! Then a dozen huge, clawed metal arms appeared from all sides! Suddenly, the core shattered into a millions pieces, revealing in its place, a gigantic robot with glowing red eyes, several buttons, switches, dials, and flashing lights on its chest, and a label that read "Property if Dr. Eggman" on its waist!

"Behold! E-01! AKA…Bone-Crusher!"

Before our heroes could even react, they found themselves pinned to the ground, as an excruciating pain shot through their bodies!

"Ugh! Can't…move…" Lynn groaned.

"Lynn…help…" pleaded Brian.

"Can't…get…my…Keyblade…" Sora added, on the brink of passing out.

"Wak…" said Donald.

"Gwarsh…" Goofy added.

"Must…fight…" said Roxas

"Must…think…happy thoughts…" said Jake

"Is…this…the end…?" asked Naminé.

"If…only…I had the…Chaos Emeralds…" Sonic moaned.

"I…never…got…to finish…upgrading…the X-Tornado…" Tails whimpered.

"I wish…that I…could stop talking…in short bursts…of dialogue…" Alf groaned.

Eggman laughed evilly as watched his creation do its work.

"That right Crusher! Do your stuff! Give those fools a CRUSHINGdefeat!" Eggman cheered. "I've finally got you Sonic! This time, I've won and you lost!"

He held back his head and cackled maniacally.

**Uh-oh! Is this it for our heroes? Can they triumph over this monster? Or has Eggman finally emerged victorious? Find out in the next exciting chapter of Sonic X…err I mean…Alf meets KH!**


	15. Chapter 15

**ALF MEETS KINGDOM HEARTS: ENTER SUPER SONIC**

Our heroes were in a bind, thanks to Eggman's robot! As they struggled to get free, the monster only made things harder.

Eggman was laughing evilly, whilst Decoe and Bocoe stood on the sidelines cheering….no, I mean…they were **really** cheering…in costume! And they were making complete idiots of themselves!

"Yay! Yay! Hip Hip Hurray! Yay! Yay! Hip Hip Hurray!"

See what I mean? Anyway, just when all seemed hopeless…

"CHAOS…BLAST!"

A large red beam of energy blasted the robot with deadly accuracy, causing 3 of its clawed limbs to explode!

Everyone turned to see…

"Shadow!" our heroes exclaimed in unison.

"GAHH! YOU!" Eggman shouted in a rage.

"Not just him Eggy!"

"That voice!" Lynn pondered out loud. "Rouge, is that you? You guys came back! But why?

"Hmph!" Shadow replied with his eyes closed and a small, dry smile. "Because Sonic is a worthy rival to me, and if he dies, then I would have no one to compete with; and believe me…that would really ruin my day."

"And I came here because I just **know **Eggman has a hidden treasure around here somewhere!" Rouge added with a devious smirk.

"Just who are you exactly?" Sora asked Shadow, trying to ignore Rouge.

"I am Shadow: the world's most ultimate life form! And it's my duty to oversee the balance between light and darkness of this planet!" he told them, whilst Sonic and Tails just rolled their eyes. "And you Doctor..." he added, pointing right at Eggman. "It ends here! You're going straight to hell!"

"Why you! I'll teach you a lesson you'll never forget! E-01, get that pesky Sonic lookalike, and that rat with wings!"

Before anyone could do anything, another blast of energy hit the robot, completely obliterating it!

"WHAT?" Eggman shouted in a rage.

"Oh, dear… It seems that we have no further use with you." A cold, sinister, emotionless voice taunted.

"Hey! What are you getting at Saix? We had a deal! Don't tell me you're planning on going back on your word?"

"Saix?" Sora and Roxas pondered to themselves.

"Did you actually think I would make a deal with **you**? I know all about you."

Now Eggman was hopping mad!

"HOW DARE YOU EVEN THINK TO BETRAY ME?"

"Actually, **you** were the one planning on betraying US."

"(Gulp!) Well you see I-I...that is…you see…but I…

"Oh well. It's not a total loss. You can still serve us…as a **Heartless**

Eggman broke down, sobbing uncontrollably!

"(Sob) Oh please have mercy! (Sob) I'm just a simple fellow! Boohoohoo!

"You should have thought of that before."

He snapped his fingers and summoned a group of Berserker Nobodies.

"Attention beings of nothingness: eliminate the traitor."

"No! Please! Wait! Have pity!"

"I hate to say this, but we should probably help him." said Roxas.

"But how?" asked Lynn. "Organization XIII is dangerous! What can we possibly do?"

"We'll think of something!" Sora replied.

"Go right ahead, but it won't change a thing. We will still win either way, thanks to your help."

"What do you mean?" Brian demanded, pointing his staff at the Luna Divider.

Saix gave a sinister chuckle.

"You haven't figured it out yet, have you? Pitiful Heartless, mindlessly collecting hearts. And yet they know not the true power of what they hold. The rage of the Keyblade releases those hearts." He held up his hands for emphasis. "They gather in darkness, masterless and free...until they weave together to make Kingdom Hearts. And when that time comes, we can truly, finally exist."

"Who are you and what do you want?" demanded Lynn.

"Nothing…for the moment. Oh, there is someone here who wants to meets you."

Saix stepped aside to reveal…

"What? Eggman?" exclaimed Lynn.

"There're two of them?" exclaimed Sora.

"Wait! I recognize that creep!" exclaimed Sonic.

"Me too!" agreed Tails. "It's not Eggman; it's…"

The man turned to face them. He looked almost exactly like Eggman, only his mustache was a grayish white, instead of orange, and the colors of his outfit were inversed.

"Eggman Nega!" Tails and Sonic exclaimed in unison.

"Who is Eggman Nega?" Lynn asked.

"We don't know. All we know is that he comes from another dimension. Sometimes he claims to be Eggman's descendant, while other times he says he a parallel version of Eggman; but no one knows for sure!" said Tails.

"Well, well! What do we have here? If it isn't Sonic and Tails!"

"What do you want Nega?" demanded Sonic.

"I just talked to Saix here. He told me to come. Said he had something for me if I helped him. This seemed like the perfect opportunity to get my revenge on those who defeated me before. And now that you have some new companions, that means I have double…no…triple the pleasure of causing tremendous pain and suffering!"

Saix chuckled evilly and left through a portal.

Our heroes looked at each other in a mixture of confusion and worry.

"Wow! He sounds almost like Larxene!" Roxas noted, as Sora nodded in agreement.

"Who's Larxene?" asked Brian.

"Larxene is a member of Organization XIII: The only female member. And she's mean…REAL mean!" replied Goofy with a shudder.

**MEANWHILE, BACK AT THE ORGANIZATION'S CASTLE**

"Larxene what's wrong." asked Demyx.

"Um…I think someone is talking about me…" she paused for a moment, then regained her composure; "Nah!"

**BACK TO OUR HEROES**

"Well technically speaking, she wasn't always the only one" said Roxas. "…Not if you count...somebody else…" He added with a sad sigh: though it was more to himself.

"Roxas, are you OK?" Lynn asked, concerned.

"Y-yeah! I-I'm fine."

Nega laughed evilly

"Aw, how touching! Now where were we? Oh, yeah! Prepare to meet your end you pests!"

He aimed a photon blaster at our heroes, smirking evilly as he got ready to pull the trigger.

"Hold it right there Nega!" a feminine voice shouted from a distance, surprising everyone. "ACCELERATOR TORNADO!"

A few seconds after the shout, a fiery cyclone was seen spinning at top speed towards Nega!

"Gaaah!" Nega grunted as the tornado made impact, sending him flying backwards, where he slammed hard into a wall and got knocked out, the gun flying out of his hand and landing on the ground several feet away.

"That should keep him out of commission for a few moments." The voice continued, as a pinkish purple humanoid cat came into view, along with a silver colored hedgehog.

The cat wore a purple costume with red tips, pink high heeled shoes, gloves with a fluffy cuff, and a golden necklace.

The hedgehog looked a lot like Sonic and Shadow, except he had yellow eyes. His attire consisted of white, navy, aqua, and gold boots with a ruby red gem, white gloves with gold cuffs and a circular aqua symbol.

"Blaze! Silver!" exclaimed Tails in a mixture of surprise and joy. "What are **you **doing here?"

"We figured Nega was up to no good, so when he decided to invade your dimension and timeline, we decided to follow him to see what exactly he was planning." Silver explained.

"It looks like we were right, too!" added Blaze. "Alright Nega, give up! You don't stand a chance."

Nega snickered as he struggled to stand up.

"Oh, I wouldn't quite go there if I were you." He pressed a button hidden within his right cuff, causing a large holographic image to appear.

Two robots appeared onscreen and saluted. They looked exactly like Decoe and Bocoe, except their colors were inverted; The Decoe look-alike being silverish in color, whereas the Bocoe look-alike was gold colored

"Becoe! Docoe! Sent out my ultimate weapon now! That's an order!"

"_Yes sir!"_

"Becoe? Docoe?" Sora replied, confused.

"Oh here he comes now."

Suddenly a robot dropped down from the sky. it looked like a robotic version of Sonic, except it was yellow and black.

"Ah! Metal Sonic 3.0! How nice to see you!"

"Oh no! Careful everyone! Metal Sonic 3.0 is extremely dangerous!" Tails explained.

"H-how do we fight him then!"

"Ohohoho! You can't! My precious robot will crush you where you stand!" Nega replied with an evil laugh.

Our heroes scowled.

"That's what you think you imposter!" Eggman shouted.

"What?"

Suddenly a large laser blast barely missed Nega.

The laser hit a nearby building, causing think dust and smoke to rise. When it cleared, Eggman was standing in front of Nega. He was riding a giant robot; the robot was black, grey and orange; had long arms that ended in gigantic yellow pinchers; a even longer tail that looked like a scorpion's and had a reddish purple tip; legs with clawed feet, two energy blasters that served as antennae, red compound eyes that fired lasers; mounted cannons around the shoulder area; and the Eggman insignia on the side.

Everyone, including Nega, had a look of awe.

"So what do you think of my latest and greatest creation yet? I call it the Egg Scorpion!"

"Oh, yeah? Well two can play at this game! Take this!"

He summoned a giant black and yellow robotic bird and hopped in.

"May I s be so kind as to introduce MY greatest creation? Feast your eyes on...the Nega Falcon!"

"Hmm! Perhaps you're not as psycho as I thought…" Eggman gave an evil smirk. "Sora! Sonic! Everyone! You go after 3.0! I'll take care of this me imposter!"

"C'mon, let's go!" Sora waved, and our heroes ran to face off against 3.0!

"Now that they're busy defeating your pathetic creation, I can turn my attention to you, you faker!"

"Ha! Just say when!"

"Ohohoho! Very well! I'm going to enjoy this!"

**Well that's it for this chapter! Next chapter concludes the Sonic adventure chapter! (Heh! Sonic…adventure; Sonic Adventure! Heh! Video game humor!)**


	16. Chapter 16

**ALF MEETS KINGDOM HEARTS: METAL MADNESS!**

"Hold it right there tin-butt!" Sonic called.

3.0 turned and faced our heroes…and headed straight for Naminé, who ran for her life…again!

"Wait a minute! Why is that so far, every evil thing has been going after ME? Why?"

"Who knows? Maybe it's because you're a girl and the bad guys almost always target girls first because they seem to be more vulnerable." replied Roxas, foolishly not focusing on the situation. "Anyway, all I know is that once he catches you, he's probably gonna... Hey wait a minute… OH, NO! NAMINÉ!" He finished, eyes wide with horror and realization

3.0 managed to corner the blonde, who shook with fright.

"S-Stay back! I-I mean it! It-it may not look like it but I'm not as weak as you think! Trust me! You don't want to mess with someone who has very special telekinetic powers which are…very powerful and very…telekinetic…in a…very…special…um…way!"

3.0 ignored her and continued to approach. He then held out his arm cannon and aimed it at the frightened girl.

"Get away from her you creep!" a voice yelled.

Suddenly, 3.0 was nicked by a flying Oathkeeper. His shoulder scratched and dented, he turned a sharp glare at a very ticked-off Roxas, who was now reaching out his hand to reclaim his Keyblade, and glaring daggers at the robot.

3.0 grinned evilly. "So, the spiky haired human with the two oversized keys thinks he can challenge me, eh?" he snickered in a cold metallic voice.

Roxas scowled. "Call it what you want! You're not laying a finger on Naminé!"

"Ooh! I'm shaking in my wee booties!"

"You'll be doing more than just that when we're through with you ya metal headed freak!" Sonic quipped.

"Bring it you stupid blue rodent."

Sonic gave him a cocky smile. "How many times do I have to say it…I'm not a rodent; I'm Sonic! Sonic the Hedgehog!"

"Very well! I shall have to remember to carve that on your gravestone…"

The two adversaries started charging towards each other, ending in a violent scuffle.

"Give it up faker. There's only one real Sonic!"

3.0 fired his guns at Sonic, who skillfully dodged the attack. "Your cockiness will be the death of you yet!"

Sonic's response was a cheeky grin, and a punch to the face, which 3.0 retaliated to by slicing his claws across his face and chest, and kicking him to the ground with full force, leaving a crater. Sonic got up, bruised and cut up, but otherwise unfazed. He looked up at his robot adversary with a cocky smirk.

"Heh… Looks like things are really starting to get into the groove!" the blue hedgehog chuckled.

Donald leapt into the fight, his staff aimed at the evil robot. "Hang on! I'll help! Wait! What do I do? Hold on:" he paused for a second and then lit up. "I got it! OK, here goes! Magnega!" he quacked. He pointed his staff towards the sky, causing a gigantic, purple, electrical orb surrounded by orbiting smaller orbs to appear above the android's head, which resulted in him being sucked in!

"That should hold him… Sonic! NOW!" the duck shouted.

Sonic nodded. "Sora! I got an idea! Hurry and cast one of your fire spells on me, quick!"

Sora nodded and aimed his Keyblade at Sonic. "Fira!"

A fireball shot out towards Sonic, igniting him! "Alright tin-man! Time to heat things up!" he smirked. He rolled up in a fiery Spindash and flew towards the evil robot at Mach 5 speed, smashing right into him with the force of a freight train, causing him to go flying back and crash hard into a wall, resulting in a fiery explosion!

"Reflega!" Brian shouted, holding out his staff.

A large, hexagonal dome covered our heroes, protecting them from the explosion for a few seconds before the spell wore out.

"D-do you think we beat him?" Lynn asked.

Her question was answered with a metallic scream of rage as the dust cleared, revealing an EXTREMELY irritated robot hedgehog!

Everyone gasped as he approached them.

"B-But how…?" Naminé stuttered.

"Alright; that does it! I had enough of you damn fools! It's time to show you my true power! Behold! ALL LIVING THINGS KNEEL BEFORE YOUR NEW MASTER! KNEEL BEFORE THE DARKNESS!" he roared, holding his clawed hands above his head. A crackling ball of electricity formed in palms, sending a bolt of lightning towards the sky, where, somehow, dark, swirling storm clouds had formed!

"What's he doing?" Brian asked, panicking.

"Brian, stand back! He's gonna transform into his ultimate form!" Tails shouted.

Our heroes watched helplessly as the evil robot started to change before their very eyes!

There was nothing they could do as the witnessed his transformation

When it was over, they looked at where 3.0 was standing; but instead of 3.0, they saw a gigantic metal monster that resembled a gigantic yellow and black dragon! The creature glared back down at them with glowing red eyes with lizard-like pupils! It opened it mouth, revealing razor-sharp teeth, and let out a huge roar!

"W-what is that?" Naminé whimpered

"His most powerful form; 3.0 Overlord!" Silver replied grimly.

"How did that storm get here?" Lynn pondered.

"And how did the two Eggmans build their robots in this short timeframe?" Naminé added.

Amy, who had just come out of hiding at that very moment, simply shrugged.

"Curse these random plot complications…" Roxas muttered to himself

"Never mind that." Sonic stated. "We have to stop him! Shadow, buddy, do you still have the Chaos Emeralds?" he added, turning to the black hedgehog.

"Sonic, I told you to never call me that." Shadow sighed. "And yes, I do still have them." He added, holding out a bag.

Sonic grinned. "Alright! Way to go Shads! Now get them ready while I plan out a strategy: but make sure you put them where Rouge won't be tempted…"

"HEY!" was the bat's reply.

"What are you planning?" Sora asked.

"You'll see…" Sonic smirked.

**MEANWHILE**

"Foolish copycat! You can't defeat me when it comes to my superior intellect!" Nega boasted.

"Grrr! Why you…"

"Ah, ah, ah. Temper, temper! You heart will be an easy target for the Heartless—and furthermore—the Organization my friend! Ohohoho!"

"Go ahead and laugh. It is **I **who will get the last chortle in the end."

"So you're trying to play the 'good doctor,' eh? Well the bad doctor will prove you wrong! Ohhohohohoho!"

Just before Eggman could make a comeback, the ground shook with a deafening THOOOMMM! Followed by a loud roar.

"What was that?" Eggman demanded.

"Oh-ho! Seems like 3.0 has finally unlocked his full potential…" Nega chuckled darkly.

"WHAT?"

Nega laughed. "Let's watch the tables turn, shall we?"

**MEANWHILE**

"Sooo…What are you and Shadow planning to do with those Chaos Emeralds Sonic?" Lynn asked.

"You're about to find out!" Sonic grinned as he gave her a thumbs up.

"Are you gonna use them to buy a pizza?" Alf asked. "Tell them to make my favorite: extra large, extra anchovies…hold the mushrooms."

"Uh, I don't think that's what they have in mind." Jake replied, rolling his eyes.

"You ready Shadow?"

"Ready!" was the reply.

The two hedgehogs closed their eyes and concentrated as the Emeralds circled around them, spinning faster and faster until they were engulfed in a blinding flash of brilliant, crisp white light!

When the spinning stopped and the light disappeared, Sonic and Shadow were completely transfigured!

Sonic was now a radiant golden color, while Shadow was now a golden lemon-cream color! Both had a bright, golden aura around them, and reddish eyes.

"Oh I get it now!" Tails exclaimed proudly. "Super Sonic and Super Shadow! Great idea!"

"We should help too After all; Nega did come from the same world as us. It would only be natural for us to face him." Blaze explained to Silver, who nodded.

They too closed their eyes as seven more emeralds—these ones more rectangular in shape—started floating around them. These were the Sol Emeralds, named after Blaze and Silver's home world, the Sol Dimension.

They absorbed the power and they too were transformed. Blaze's fur, skin, eyes, and clothes became a more reddish color, and she had some kind of fiery aura around her.

Silver, like Sonic and Shadow, turned a bright golden color with ruby eyes and a radiant golden aura. His glove cuffs, the rings around his shoes, and the marks on his hands also all turned golden.

"OK, we'll back you guys up!" Silver shouted.

"Good luck boys." Rouge said, giving all the boys except Brian a peck on the cheek.

"OK guys this is it! We'll show that creep the real superpower of teamwork!"

"Um…hear, hear?" Lynn added nervously. This would be her first time in real combat, and she didn't feel too comfy facing off against a giant monster robot! She gave a sigh and summoned her Keyblade to her hand. "Let's go." she added with another sigh.

They started charging into battle, when they suddenly almost tripped right over…

"Knuckles!" exclaimed Brian.

"Hey guys." Knuckles started to make his way out of the manhole. "Looks like I got lost in the sewers…again. I'm tellin' ya: trying to find the lost shards of the Master Emerald is a lot harder than it sounds."

Suddenly Lynn bent down and tried to grab him.

"Hey, what are you doing?!" the red echidna demanded.

"Move aside Knuckles!" Lynn grunted.

"Didn't know there was a sewer system in the desert…" Sonic commented, scratching his head.

"Whoa, what is that?" Knuckles asked, as Lynn helped him out of the manhole.

"Metal Sonic 3.0!" she replied. "Or to be more clear-cut, 3.0 Overlord!"

"Alright!" Knuckles grinned, pounding his fist together with glee. "I thought I was gonna miss seeing Nega and his stupid bucket of bolts get their ugly butts handed to them!"

"Yeah! I guess…"

"Hey Lynn, aren't you gonna help the others take down Overlord?!" Tails asked, his voice frantic.

"Oops! I forgot! I'll talk to ya later Knuckles! I gotta go!"

And she ran off to join her friends in battle.

"Good lucks!" Tails yelled after her.

"Yeah! Kick their flipping buttocks!" Knuckles added.

Lynn nodded and continued running towards the fray.

**Ok I know I said this would be the last chapter in the Sonic plotline, but I decided that it would be easier if I just added another chapter or two!**


End file.
